


Eternal Words

by MyGenderIsNo46



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Death, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGenderIsNo46/pseuds/MyGenderIsNo46
Summary: Every school has cliques. And, like every school, you are assigned to one as soon as you hit high school. Friends are torn apart due to different interests, people who you've known your whole life suddenly disappear. It is no different at Virgil Storm's high school. You have the jocks like Remy Sleep, the Nice Kids (the ones that everyone goes to for help) like Emile Picani, the Nerds like Logan Berry, the pretty, confident Pastel Boys like Patton Heart, the dramatic theatre kids like Roman Prince and his brother Remus, the popular kids that everyone seems to fear like Janus Dee, and the loners like Virgil himself, the ones that no one makes eye contact with, much less talk to or befriend. The only difference? Everyone here has a soulmate, that person's first spoken words to them inked onto their skin. But Virgil seems to be alone, not that he's complaining. He likes being by himself, he doesn't want a relationship with anyone...right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 322
Kudos: 175





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, and I'm still getting used to it, so if there is a tag that I'm missing or something that needs editing, I would love for you to let me know! Feedback is awesome so long as it is constructive or positive! Also, I'm writing this on my phone, so if the formatting is weird, that is why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we've got Virgil, Patton, Janus, and Remy right now, what more do you need? (Other characters coming soon...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings for this chapter, but there is some mentioned homophobia and fighting.

•●•VIRGIL•●•

Virgil Storm walks down the hallway, making sure to stay close to the wall. He keeps his head down as he moves forward, eyes focused on the ground in front of him. All around him he can hear voices, excited laughter as his classmates make plans for the coming weekend, but not Virgil. No, he doesn't have plans. Doesn't want plans, not that he has anyone to make them with anyway. He hasn't had friends since the end of eighth grade when everyone started moving on and finding where they belonged, leaving Virgil behind. He doesn't mind though, not really. Friends are a lot of work, especially when you're an anxious mess like him.

He looks up from the ground for a moment, snapping out of his distracted daze long enough to figure out where he was. Just a couple feet from your locker, he thinks to himself, you can make it. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to happen. It isn't that Virgil is afraid of his locker, he isn't _that_ pathetic, it's what waits for him beside it. Janus Dee is the most popular (and most intimidating) person in Virgil's grade, and he is colder than a steel blade in the winter.

Janus ignores Virgil as he approaches, keeping to himself as the anxious teen opens his locker. Virgil swallows thickly and pulls his black and purple stitched hoodie closer around himself as he takes out his books for the last class of the day. Math with Mr. Sanders. He takes out what he needs and closes the locker with a sigh. He runs a pale hand through his dark brown-almost-black hair, starting down the hall again.

He arrives to class five minutes early and takes out his large black headphones, connecting them to his phone. He opens up one of the many music apps he has and starts playing what his dads call his "emo music". He smiles at the memory, and bites the tip of his tongue to keep from laughing, even though he's the only person in the room (Mr. Sanders is always late, and Virgil is always early). At least, he thought he was alone.  
"You have a really pretty smile, you should do it more often."  
Virgil jumps at the voice, flushing darkly from his spot at the back of the room. He looks up to see a shorter boy sitting in a chair diagonally from him.  
"I-uh-it's not-" he sputters out, flushing even darker, "-I-uh, cool. Thanks." Real smooth, he thinks, wincing at his own awkwardness. The other boy laughs, a light, happy sound.  
He turns around so Virgil can see him more clearly, and the sight makes Virgil's breath catch in his throat. The other teen has light honey brown hair and large round glasses framing sparkling toffee colored eyes. His hair is pinned back with a pawprint clip and he is wearing a light gray cat hoodie over a pastel blue blouse and white skinny jeans with pink and yellow roses on the pockets and around the ankles. His eyelids are dusted with glittery blue eyeshadow and playfully lined with thin black. Freckles dot his face and his pink painted lips are quirked in a crooked grin.

Virgil realizes after too long that he is staring, and blinks, looking down at his lap. If the boy notices, he doesn't mention it, instead opting to introducing himself.  
"I'm Patton Heart," he says, his voice open and friendly. "What's your name?"  
"Oh, uh, Virgil," he mutters, "Virgil Storm. I haven't seen you in this class before, are you new?"  
Patton smiles even wider, happy to be holding a conversation with him. Virgil has to admit, normally he would give one word answers, if he answered at all, but something about Patton entranced him. Maybe it was the confidence he has, accepting himself enough to wear what he wants, even if it was deemed "feminine". Maybe it was the way he looked at Virgil, like he was a human instead of a creepy loner. Either way, Virgil is falling and falling hard.  
"To this class, yes. To the school, no. I just changed my schedule, so I guess that's why you haven't seen me before."  
"Wait, you can change your schedule?" Virgil asks, intrigued.  
Patton's smile falters slightly as he answers, "No, I was having some, er, problems with some people in my class before. It's fine though, I got to meet you!" His smile returns full force, his entire face brightening. Virgil blushes again as the bell rings, teenagers filing into the room.

Patton turns back around and the class begins to settle down, getting ready for Mr. Sanders to arrive. Sixty seconds later, he bolts through the door, straightening out a crease in his sleeve. He turns to the class with a bright, if slightly embarrassed smile.  
"Sorry, guys, gals, and non-binary pals, I had to help Ms. Kaster get a student out of the freshmens' bathroom, but don't worry, class will continue like normal!" He walks around to his desk shuffling around some papers before finding a dry erase marker. He starts scribbling some complicated problems on the board, humming softly to himself.

Throughout the rest of the class, Virgil can focus on only one thing: Patton. Virgil is screwed and he knows it. Not only because Patton is far too perfect for someone like him, but because they aren't soulmates. His whole life Virgil had been told by his peers that he wasn't worthy of a soulmate, and he tended to agree with them. Seventeen years have passed and he still hasn't found anyone, so he's pretty much accepted the fact that he'll be alone for the rest if his life. Technically there was a chance that Patton could be the one, but he doubts it with every fiber of his being. He had heard stories of people finding their soulmates. In every one of them was a common link. Everyone seemed to feel a spark when they first spoke to their soulmate, and then a warm tingling sensation as your soulmate's first spoken words appear somewhere on the surface of your skin. But Virgil hadn't felt any of that, and there was no sign from Patton that he had either. Still, there was a small part of Virgil that hoped there had been a mistake, that he WAS Patton's soulmate, because that was the same part of him that whispered that maybe he _was_ worth something.

His thinking was interrupted by the bell, his head snapping up hard enough to give himself a headache. He groans inwardly and begins to pack up his things. He stands up from his desk and slings his bag over his shoulder. He glances around the room quickly, looking for Patton, but the teen isn't anywhere in sight. He stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets and walks out of the room. On the way to his locker, he spots his neighbor, Remy Sleep. Remy is the school's best athlete, and the coach's son. At school he's known for being a shameless flirt and a charismatic bitch that people either love or hate with no in between. Well, except for Virgil. Although they don't talk at school (for Remy's reputation, as Virgil puts it), they spend time together elsewhere. It gives Remy an opportunity to relax, and Virgil can tell his dads that he has at least _one_ friend.

Virgil catches his eye and gives him a small wave, which earns him a thumbs up in response. Over the years, that has been how they silently communicate. A wave says, "hey, I'm free tonight, want to come over?" and a thumbs up means, "yeah, sure, I've got not ing else to do." The only time Remy says no is when he has swim practice, track, or plans with his soulmate, Emile. Virgil shoots him a double ginger guns, silently saying 'awesome, see you there."

He makes his way over to his locker and takes out his fall coat. He doesn't really need it today, but it still makes him feel better, he wouldn't want to catch a cold or get rained on or- he sighs. The reality is, he doesn't want to get jumped again, but if he does, he would like to have some extra padding. The kids in his neighborhood don't like people who aren't straight and cis. So being a gay kid with two dads doesn't help him with that.

He closes his locker door as quietly as possible and sighs inwardly, thankful that he didn't run into Janus. As soon as he gets outside, he breaks into a sprint. They can't hurt me if they can't catch me, he thinks. He doesn't stop running until he is safely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once a week if I can, but if I don't, I'll make it up to you with an extra long chapter, I promise! Well, thanks guys, gals, and Non-binary pals! *retreats into cave where I write*


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus Prince have beaten the system, having friends in other cliques and groups, which is strictly unheard of. Yet, they found a way to do it. The two brothers are theatre kids; dramatic, extra, and creative. Still, they have yet to speak to the people that will change their lives. Of course, with the big school play auditions approaching, that is the least of their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys I'm back! I know I said I was going to update once a week, but I felt pretty creative today, so I decided to upload this chapter. Hope you like it!  
> Warnings: swearing (other than that, it's fine, nothing to bad...yet >:D )

◇▪ROMAN▪◇

Roman Prince wakes up slowly, morning light streaming in through dark red and gold curtains. He sits up, rubbing sleep from his milk chocolate eyes. He yawns in a very un-princely manner before looking around, slightly disoriented. He looks down at his "pillow" to find a stack of papers, his unfinished history homework on top. That combined with his stiff back and neck tells him that he fell asleep at his desk. Again. _Dammit, Roman,_ he thinks, _that's the third time this week!_

He stands up and stretches, wincing at the popping sounds that his back makes. He turns and stumbles over to his large walk-in closet, from which he pulls out a white and red bomber jacket with 'Prince' written on the back in elegant gold sequins. At first glance, you would think he fell in with the jocks with his broad shoulders, muscular build, and height, but within five minutes of talking to him, you could clearly tell that that was not the case. He glances around his room, his eyes catching on a couple of his 87 Disney posters hung up on his wall. Then he smiles at the right most drawer of his vanity, as if seeing an old friend. That's where he keeps all of the Broadway posters and playbills from the school plays he acted in (almost always as the lead). So, no, he wasn't a jock, but he was still pretty popular in comparison to the other theatre kids. Most importantly, he was one of a select few from that group that didn't get picked on.

He tears his eyes away from the drawer and finishes changing. Once he decides on an outfit (the jacket thrown over a red V-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans and white sneakers), he makes his way over to his vanity. He sits down on the velvet stool and gets to work, applying foundation to his face. He dusts his eyelids with glittery eyeshadow, giving himself a red and gold smokey eye. He adds a thick bold liner to his eyelids, finishing up with a sharp wing and red lipstick. He tilts his head at his reflection in the mirror and nods to himself, standing up from the vanity. He scoops up his unfinished homework from his desk and stuffs it into his bag, the stress and exhaustion from the previous night making him deflate again.

He walks out of his room, bag slung haphazardly over one shoulder. He starts making his way down the stairs, jumping when his twin brother, Remus flies by, sliding down the banister. He groans as Remus jumps off, sticking the landing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Good morning, brother dear!" Remus sings, a wicked smile on his face. "How fares thee?"

Roman doesn't answer until he is safely down the stairs and out of tripping range from the younger twin.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, I'm afraid," he sighs, staring forlornly into the distance.

Remus' smile falls into an unimpressed frown as he twirls the ridiculous mustache adorning his face. "Why not?"

"Ms. Kaster assigned seven pages of research a couple days ago, and I completely spaced it out until last night," Roman groans, "I didn't even finish it!"

"Too busy fantasizing about that emo nightmare while you-"

Roman cuts him off sharply, "No! I did _not!_ I was tired from rehearsing for the auditions next week."

Remus looks unbothered by the interruption, instead prancing into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. "You'll get the lead no matter what. It's what happens every year. I dont know what you're so worked up about."

He returns from the kitchen with a jar if chocolate spread and a spoon, already unscrewing the lid.

Roman places his hands on his hips, staring t his brother. "You don't actually think I'm going to let you eat that, right?"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Roman lunges for the chocolate, but Remus is faster, jumping onto the counter top and wielding a rolling pin like a sword. "En guarde!" 

Roman gently removes the rolling pin from Remus' possession and hold a hand out. Remus grumbles and hands the jar to him, but not before dipping the spoon in and scooping out a forth of the spread. He laughs maniacally and bolts out the front door, spoon and backpack in hand. Roman sighs and grabs an apple out of the fruit basket, pushing it into his bag before joining Remus outside. He locks the door and moves over to his car, hopping in the front seat. Next to him, his twin sits in the passenger seat licking chocolate off of the spoon.

"So, have you talked to him?" Remus asks, resting his chin on his hand.

"Who?" Roman replies nonchalantly, not quite meeting his brother's eyes.

Remus licks the rest of the chocolate off and points the spoon at Roman. "You know who I'm talking about. Don't play dumb, Ro."

"You're right, I wouldn't want people to think I'm _you._ But, still, I guess you're right," he says starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "No, I have not 'talked to him'."

Remus hums as though he knows a secret that he's dying to tell someone. "And why might that be, dear brother?"

Roman doesn't answer.

"Might it be that you're afraid your words won't appear on his skin? Hmm?"

The older brother bristles, eyes focused on the road.

Remus chuckles. "For such a great actor, you're very easy to read."

The two stay silent for the rest of the ten minute drive, only speaking when parting ways in the hallway.

"Farwell, Remus, I shall meet you back here at the end of the day. Until then, stay out of trouble or Mother will have your head."

"Bye, Ro," Remus replies with a grin, "if you don't talk to him, I will for you."

"Vile bastard."

"Blundering fool."

With that, the twins part ways. It's days like this that Roman is thankful he has Study Hall first thing in the morning, that way he'll be able to finish up the assignment. That is, if he doesn't end up staring longingly at Virgil Storm from across the room. _Here we go,_ he thinks, stepping into the classroom and finding his seat, _time to start the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos, you're all awesome!


	3. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Remy go over the events if their day, leading to some unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, three chapters in one week isn't bad if I do say so myself!

•●•VIRGIL•●•

Virgil locks the front door behind him, catching his breath after running for twenty minutes straight. Or, as 'straight' as he can get, anyway. Once his heart stops pounding and his breathing evens out, he heads up to his room, not even pausing to take off his boots. He doesn't bother calling out, he knows the house is empty. What he doesn't know is how long it'll be that way, which frightens him. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts before they send him into another panic attack. He's been having a lot of those lately, every since Dad has to start working two jobs again, leaving Virgil alone in an empty house for hours on end.

He shuffles along the hallway at the top of the stairs, stopping at the white and dark purple door. He pushes his way in, shutting it behind him with a soft click. He stares around the room. It's pretty small, big enough for only his bed and a simple desk. The door to his closet sits next to his window, the only source of light he has except for a small lamp on his desk. The gray paint on his walls is peeling in places, chipped in others. The room would look pretty depressing if not for the bright purple comforter on his bed that matches his hoodie (both homemade). 

He walks over to the window and opens it up slightly, letting a breeze into the room. The screenless opening used to make him feel like he could trip out at any moment, but he's gotten used to it over time. He opens it up the rest of the way and lets in something other than wind.

"Girl, that took five- _ever!_ "

"Hey, Rem."

Coffee in hand, Remy Sleep crawls in through the window from where he was waiting on the protruding roof under the base of it. Virgil knows that he must've been waiting out there for at least fifteen minutes. Remy gets a ride to and from school every day. The first couple of months in 9th grade, Remy had tried to convince Virgil to carpool with him, but Virgil had blatantly refused every time, he was already enough of a bother without adding on to the list.

"Babes, I have had _the longest_ day. You would not _believe_ the shit that bitch Amanda was saying about me!"

Virgil hums, getting his nailpolish out of his desk.

Remy runs a thin hand through his dark brown hair, absent mindedly sipping from the white Starbucks cup in his hand. "She was all like: 'he is such a tease, he should just pick a girl already and stop flirting with the rest of us' like, first of all, I'm gayer than a double rainbow during Pride, and second of all, that sounds like a you problem, so take me or leave me." 

Virgil sits down on the edge of his bed with a tray of nail polishes and hair dyes. Remy leans over it, taking his time in choosing a color for both his hair and nails. Eventually he picks out a bright silver, Virgil going with his usual purple. 

"So what's new with you, Virge?"

"Uh, nothing much. I mean, earlier I talked to-"

Remy cuts him off before he can finish. "You _talked_ to someone?! I am so proud of you! Oooooh, my baby bird has grown up and flown the nest!"

"Remy!" Virgil hisses, "it's not a big deal!"

"Fine, fine. So who was this mystery person?"

"He said his name was Patton. Patton Heart. Do you know him?"

Remy's face splits into a devious smile. "Yeah, I know him. He's in my homeroom. We have study hall together."

Virgil scratches at the back of his neck. "Cool, that's cool."

Remy gasps as if discovering a hidden secret. "Oh my god, do you think he's the one?"

Virgil blushes and mutters, "No, I don't think so. I didn't feel anything when we spoke, so..."

"And who told you that you were supposed to feel something?"

"...Tumblr."

Remy sighs, exasperated. "Girl, the people in that website are crazy. Including you if you believe them."

"So, you don't feel anything?" Virgil asks, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Nah, Babes, at least _I_ didn't."

Virgil nods his head thoughtfully, preparing Remy's nail polish while the taller teen launches back into his original story.

"Hey, Rem?" He says, interrupting Remy's tirade. 

"What?"

"If I'm going to paint your nails, you're going to need to put down the coffee."

Remy gasps, a hand flying over his heart. "I have to do _what?!_ "

"Put. Down. _The coffee._ "

Remy sighs, wiping a fake tear from his eye before putting the styrofoam cup on the corner of Virgil's desk. Virgil grins and snatches his hand out of the air. He moves it over to the towel on his knee and Remy resumes his colorful vent. Virgil removes the chipped black polish from last week, replacing it with the bright metallic silver. When he finishes, Remy waves his hands in the air to dry them off.

"So, what are you going to do about Mr. Heart?" Remy asks, returning to the one subject that Virgil was trying to keep away from.

"Nothing. I am going to do nothing."

"Girl, you aren't even going to talk to him?"

"I mean-maybe?"

"Well what did you talk about today?"

Remy opens the purple polish and takes Virgil's hand, applying the color to his nails.

"Not much, just about schedules and...and he said I have a pretty smile. That I should do it more often." Virgil looks down at his hands, pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Oooh," Remy teases, raising his eyebrows. "Sounds like someone had a good day."

Virgil huffs out a laugh. "Hardly. That was the one g- _decent_ part."

"Oh yeah? What happened, Virgy?"

"Don't call me that," the smaller boy says, rolling his dark eyes. "It was just a hard day. Had an attack during lunch. Oh, and some kid keeps staring at me during study hall. Every single day. I have no idea how to respond to that, Rem! What am I doing wrong that's attracting attention?"

"Relax, Girl. You aren't doing anything wrong. If that asshole thinks you are, then that's their problem."

"Okay, thanks I guess."

The rest of the time is spent dying their hair (silver highlights for Remy, solid purple for Virgil) and gossiping about the kids at their school (Remy doing most of the talking, Virgil content to listen).

A couple of hours later, Remy heads home, leaving the other teen alone. Virgil had finished most of his homework at school throughout the day, and he is saving math for study hall in the morning, which means that he has nothing productive to do until it's time to make dinner. He lays back on the bed, scrolling through Tumblr. He gets up at 7:00 to make dinner, then waits another ten minutes for his father to get home. 

The front door opens and Virgil's Dad steps in looking exhausted. 

"Hey, V," Dad says, hanging up his coat. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Virgil replies, shrugging.

The two sit down at the table, each taking a small serving of pasta and sauce.

"So," Virgil begins, "any news on Pa?"

His father sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, kid, I know how hard it is. He'll be home soon, though, don't worry."

Virgil nods in response. They've had this conversation countless times whenever his Pa is in the hospital for longer than three weeks.

After dinner, they rinse off their plates and pur them in the sink. As Virgil moves to return to his room, his shirt and hoodie catch on the corner of the stairs, riding up on his back. He pulls them back down and rushes to his room. At the base of the stairs, his dad's eyes narrow. Maybe he imagined the light blue words on his son's lower back. Maybe it was a trick if the light. Or maybe...maybe Virgil had finally spoken to someone. Someone very special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm not sure if this one is super important to the plot, but whatever lol. <(♡~♡)> Idk, I kinda like it tho.  
> Warnings: mentioned anxiety attack, swearing


	4. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan v.s. feelings. This should be interesting... also I made him and Talyn siblings, which could either work magic, or be an unfixable disaster. We'll see which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is sort of rushed, but hopefully you like it!

*☆*LOGAN*☆*

Logan Berry does not have feelings. He does not experience any sort of emotion. He is as cold and intelligent as a robot. He has no time for any of this ridiculous soulmate nonsense. That's what he tells himself in the mirror every morning. Whether it's true or not...there is not enough data quite yet to decide. Either way, he has spent hours in front of a mirror, schooling his sharp features into an expressionless mask of sorts. In fact, he has had enough practice perfecting the look of stoic intelligence that it has become his resting face, the mask he wears even when he's alone.

Logan doesn't believe in the soulmate system. The words could be purely coincidental. Maybe they are meant for platonic reasons, not that he has time for friends. It is also possible that the marks are completely random and the people who receive them happen to develop romantic attraction to each other with time. No matter what the truth is, the words are there, and Logan refuses to foolishly bend to their will like his classmates have. Still, he can't ignore the slight flutter in his chest whenever he happens to glance down at his pale forearm, the curly light blue letters adorning his skin.

_Hi there! I just wanted to compliment you on your presentation today, you're really smart! Oh! Is that a smile I see?_

He stares down at it now, his eyebrows knitting together at the lengthy ink. If the data he collected throughout the years was correct, people normally only had one to two sentences, but three and an exclamation? Almost unheard of. Logan knows exactly who his soulmate is, as the boy had been one of the only people that had approached him that day. Patton had been very kind to him, which was odd for Logan, especially considering that they do not fall into the same group. Combined with the fact that Logan isn't the most approachable person in the world, with his cold, emotionless stare and his icy personality, it was a very rare occurrence. Of course, Logan had made sure that that was the last time they spoke in a friendly manner. They still spoke every once and awhile as mere acquaintances, but nothing beyond that. In simpler terms, they conversed once and only once. They were not friends by any means, and _definitely_ not romantically involved in any stretch of the imagination.

Logan sighs, unable to focus on his French homework (a couple of pages on conjugating verbs). He leans back in his chair, groaning inwardly. This should be easy for him, but for some reason he can't seem to retain any of the information that he's reading. 

He stands up from his study desk and ventures out of his room, straightening his navy blue tie. We steps into the living room where his younger sibling, Talyn, sits, playing a racing game on the X-box. 

"Salutations, Talyn."

"Sup, Lo."

"May I sit with you?" Logan asks, standing awkwardly by the couch. 

Talyn shrugs in response, making no real attempt to answer their brother. Logan takes that as a yes and sits down, watching as Talyn's thin fingers move across the controller, expertly avoiding obstacles on the screen. They finish the game in second place, not for the first time judging by the mildly frustrated look on their face.

Logan moves off of the couch, sitting on the floor next to the younger teen. "Do you mind if I try?"

Talyn snorts, handing the controller over. "Sure, but good luck. I've been stuck on this level for an hour."

Logan nods thoughtfully, pressing the 'retry' button. He turns the black controller over in his hands, examining it. Once he is satisfied with his examination, he clicks the red 'start' button. After a few minutes of careful manoeuvring and measured decision making, he finishes the race in first place. He looks over a Talyn, laughing at the surprised O shape of their moth and startled eyes.

"How-how did you do that?!"

"Wouldn't you care to know."

"Yes I would, actually."

He laughs, spending the next ten minutes talking them through the level. After that, he helps his mother set the table for dinner, Talyn opting to help clean up afterwards.

Once Logan is able to retreat back to his room, he attempts to finish his homework again. Luckily His head has cleared enough that he is able to finish it with few distractions this time. He tucks the homework into his navy blue binder, which he neatly places in a backpack of the same pigment. He quickly changes into his simple black and blue pajamas and lays back on his bed, intending to get a full night of sleep. Unfortunately, he didn't plan on staying up another six hours staring at the ceiling in complete darkness.

The next morning, Logan wakes up with a splitting headache, probably from his sleep schedule being thrown off. Now he'll have to spend another week correcting it. _Fantastic._ He glances down at his arm, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt. He smiles slightly at the sky blue ink, letting himself soften a miniscule amount. It might not be the most convenient, or the most logical, or even helpful in any way, but maybe it isn't too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly rises from writing cave holding my dog out from my body like Simba* "it's the ciiiiiiircle of liiiiiiiife" *crawls back into cave*


	5. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having enough of the glittery teen watching him during study hall, Virgil decides to ignore the anxiety of speaking to a practical stranger and confronts him. Things are said that can't be taken back, and a series of ups and downs take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer than my usual chapters, but is that really a bad thing?  
> Warnings: swearing, anxiety attacks, mentioned anxiety attacks, verbal fighting, slight angst.

•●•VIRGIL•●•

Three days after his chat with Remy, Virgil sits in the back of his homeroom wearing his black headphones, waiting for the first class of the day to start. He is equally grateful and annoyed that he has Study Hall right away. On one hand, it gives him the chance to finish any homework that he may have forgotten to do the previous night, but on the other hand, it is very anxiety inducing for him first thing in the morning. Especially when he is being watched by that gold clad mountain of a boy for an entire hour.

He knows that he could _technically_ go to the library during that time, but he doesn't really like it. The tall shelves and dimly lit space make him feel like he is suffocating. To avoid that, he chooses to suffer slightly less in the classroom, knowing that Mr. Sanders will always be there to help if Virgil starts panicking. Besides, as long as he stays focused on his work and doesn't think too hard about the weird looks he's given, he is usually able to tune out the world long enough to get through sixty minutes without an attack. 

Unfortunately, there is no such luck today. Only ten minutes into the period, Virgil can feel the familiar gaze burrowing into him. He takes a deep breath, biting his bottom lip. _Just relax, Virgil,_ he thinks, _don't react and he'll stop._ So far the 'not reacting' angle doesn't seem to be working. He swallows thickly, his heart speeding up slightly. He can feel the familiar weight of his anxiety settling into his chest. He tries a quick grounding exercise, focusing on different objects around the room to help center himself before he plummets into another attack. Luckily, he is able to collect himself after a couple of tries. 

He looks over at Mr. Sanders, wincing a little at the concerned look on his face. Virgil knows that Mr. Sanders looks out for him, which gives him conflicted feelings. He feels better knowing that he'll always have someone to help him through his anxiety when he's at school, but he also feels guilty for making his teacher worry, he's undeserving of the man's concern anyway. Virgil sends a quick smile over to him, letting Mr. Sanders know that he's okay. The man nods, returning the smile before going back to grading papers. 

Virgil leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. Once again, he can sense someone staring at him, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He turns in his seat, opening his eyes and glancing around the room. His eyes land on a glittery figure, narrowing when the other teen glances up at him for a moment, face paleing slightly when he meets Virgil's gaze. Ignoring the fact that very part of his being is screaming at him to abort the mission, Virgil silently extends one pale finger, beckoning the startled boy to him with a glare as deadly and cold as a blade. Virgil watches as the boy visibly swallows, his throat bobbing.

He stands up after a moment, quietly stepping over to the small emo. _What is his name again? Roman Something? Roman Prince, that's it._ Virgil's glare darkens even more as he watches the teen approach. Once Roman(?) is within range to hear him, Virgil turns to him fully, crossing his arms defensively.

"Look, asshole," he snarls, keeping his voice low enough as to not disturb the kids working around them. "I don't know who you are or what I did to you, but if you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to take out your eyes and keep them as a trophy, and that's not even a threat; it's a promise. So get the fuck away from me and drop whatever the hell it is that made you even look at me in the first place."

If Roman had been startled before, he was definitely shocked (and slightly terrified) now. He shifts his weight defensively, matching Virgil's glare with almost as much fire. "Damn, you really just jump to the worst conclusion right away, don't you, Mr. Panic! At the Everywhere. Maybe I was looking at you because I want to be your friend or something, not that someone like you would know anything about that."

"Someone like me?! What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Along with the anger, Virgil can feel the anxiety billowing up in his chest again, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you actually make an effort to make friends or-or even talk to anyone. You'd rather just lean back by yourself and complain about how "lonely" you are. Well guess what? That isn't my my fault!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil sees Mr. Sanders step over to them, the concerned look etched back on his face

"Is everything alright over here, guys?"

"Yes, Mr. Sanders," Virgil responds, struggling to keep his breathing normal. "Can-can I use the restroom real quick?" 

He doesn't wait for a response, bolting out the door and down the hall. By the time he reaches the boys bathroom, his vision is going blurry with the promise of tears. He locks himself in one of the stalls, collapsing on the floor and drawing his knees close to his chest. No matter how much air he takes in, he still. Can't. Breathe. He tries a grounding exercise like he did earlier, but he can't get his thoughts together enough for it to have any affect. 

Tears roll down his face in thin, steady streams, as his vision begins to tunnel. He wonders briefly if he is going to pass out this time. That wouldn't be too bad, would it? Maybe a little embarrassing, but at least he wouldn't feel like he's drowning anymore. He barely registers the footsteps entering the bathroom.

"Hey, Virgil? Are you in here?" Mr. Sanders' gentle voice floats into his stall, catching his attention, grounding him a little bit. He swipes at his face with his sleeve, but the tears don't stop. For once he's grateful that he's a silent crier, he doesn't want anyone to see him like this, much less his math teacher, even if it is Mr. Sanders. 

"Virgil?" His teacher tries again, his voice even softer and more concerned. 

To avoid worrying him anymore than he already hsd, Virgil stands up and unlocks the door, flinging his hood up to hide his red eyes. Mr. Sanders breathes out a small sigh of relief at seeing him and tentatively reaching out an arm, knowing that sometimes Virgil wants to be touched after something like this happens, but other times physical contact is the last thing the dark teen wants. Virgil senses his hesitation and makes the choice for him, throwing his arms around the man's waist. Between Mr. Sanders' tall frame and Virgil's small one, the embrace makes the teen feel extra small. And extra protected as well. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Virgil shakes his head in response, shrinking a little.

Mr. Sanders smiles down at the trembling figure. "That's okay, V. I don't make you say anything, but can i ask you a question? Just a simple yes or no. You can even nod or shake your head if that's easier for you."

Virgil nods timidly, inviting Mr. Sanders to continue.

"Alright, bud. Did you have an anxiety attack?"

Virgil nods after a moment, deciding honesty is the best option here, not that the older man wouldn't have seen straight through his lie. He pulls back a little, the tears gone. The two wait in silence for a couple of minutes until Virgil mumbles a thank you. 

"No problem, Virgil. You know I don't mind helping you out, right?"

Virgil nods again and heads over to the door to the hallway. He pulls it open and steps out. He keeps his head down, letting his freshly dyed purple bangs fall into his eyes. Mr. Sanders follows closely after him, always within an arms reach. Virgil stops short when he sees another person waiting in the hallway. 

Roman stands up quickly from where he was seated outside of the restroom.

"Virgil! I just wanted to apologise for my words. I never meant any harm to befall you, I was just foolish and acted on my emotions before taking time to think about the effects my words could have. While that is true, it is no excuse for the way I spoke to you. You were right to demand an answer as to why I had taken an interest to you. I hope you can forgive me."

Virgil's head snaps up at the unexpected apology, his red rimmed eyes widening. 

"W-what?" he inquires weakly, still startled by the outburst. "I-I'm sorry too, I guess." 

Mr. Sanders steps out from behind Virgil, addressing the two boys. "Do you two want to talk alone in my office? You still have about fourty minutes left of class."

Roman looks to Virgil, who in turn nods his head a little. They walk down the hallway, Mr. Sanders letting them into his office before continuing down to the classroom right next door. 

After the teacher leaves, the teens continue to stare at each other in awkward silence. Virgil averts his eyes from Roman's handsome features to stare at the name plates on Mr. Sanders' desk. One is a clean, black and gold professional looking one. On it reads **_Thomas Sanders_** in thin black font. The other name plate on the desk is a cheap plastic one with a rainbow frame. _**World's Best Teacher**_ is painted on it in messy cursive. Out of the two, Virgil can clearly see which one Mr. Sanders likes more. While the black and golden one is shoved on top of a stack if papers on the corner if his desk, the obviously homemade one sits front and center, surrounded by other student-made gifts.

"So..." Roman starts.

"So..." 

The two boys fall back into an awkward silence. Virgil runs a hand through his purple hair, making his hood fall back. Roman looks around the room, pulling at the collar of his red white and gold hoodie. Briefly, Virgil notices the end of a sentence peeking out from under his collarbone in brilliant purple ink. It's gone in a flash, too quick for Virgil to read what it says.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure you answered my question..." Virgil begins, trying to restart the conversation. 

Roman doesn't bother hiding the confusion on his face. "What question?"

Virgil's face burns red of its own accord. "You know...why you kept...staring...at me."

The other teen looks down at his red boots. "Oh yeah."

"So...why did you?"

"Well, I uh, I find you...attractive if you must know. I...was too nervous to actually speak with you, which is why I sat back and admired you from afar."

Virgil lets an amused laugh escape at the ridiculous idea of someone being nervous around _him,_ the most anxious kid in their grade. Moreover, the idea that anyone would find his gaunt, pale features attractive. His amusement dies down a moment later as he remembers the words on Roman's collarbone.

"Okay, but tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Roman asks, a puzzled expression on his face, "I _am_ telling the truth."

Virgil raises an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Even if you were telling the truth, I can't imagine what your soulmate thinks of that."

"My soulmate? What are you talking about. I have yet to meet that person, though I'm sure by the time I do, I will have gotten over certain feelings for you. I would never put someone through that. Unrequited love is one of the most painful things a person could ever experience."

Virgil snorts at his dramatic declaration. "So I take it the purple is new." He points at Roman's collarbone. The other teen looks down in surprise, lifting up the fabric of his hoodie. His jaw drops when he reads the words before his face splits into a bright smile that seems to outshine every star in the sky. 

"So, any idea who it is?" Virgil asks, continuing the conversation.

Roman looks back up at him , reciting the words on his skin with a slightly smaller smile. "'Look, asshole, I don't know who you are or what I did to you, but if you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to take out your eyes and keep them as a trophy, and that's not even a threat; it's a promise.'"

It takes a moment for Virgil to register the meaning, but it eventually sinks in.

"Uh, sorry about that," he says sheepishly, biting at the inside of his cheek. "Not the best thing to have inked on your body for the rest of your life..."

Roman laughs half-heartedly. "Can't be any better than what you got stuck with." 

_Oh yeah..._ Virgil had almost forgotten about that part of the deal.

"Yeah, I'll deal with that later," he says distractedly. For whatever reason, his mind keeps going back to Patton. He had been so hopeful...but maybe that's just how it is. No one said the soulmate system is easy, and it's far from perfect. 

"We should get back to class," Roman says, biting at one of his perfectly manicured nails. Virgil nods in agreement, mind racing with all of the new information. Hardly an hour into the school day and it's already managed to become the best and worst day of Virgil's life. Now the one question remains: what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! Don't hate me for doing this. Things get much better*, I promise.
> 
> *things get better after they get way worse


	6. Patton, Virgil, Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We spend some time with Patton, Virgil, and....Janus? But wait, he isn't important to the plot! Why are we visiting him? Isn't he just the guy that Virgil is afraid of? Hmmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been going in a pattern the last couple of chapters, but I decided to change it up (sorry).  
> Warnings: swearing, mentioned anxiety attacks, self harm, spiralling thoughts, slight angst, homophobic language

~♡~PATTON~♡~

Patton Heart likes to think of himself as brave. Brave for loving himself enough to feel comfortable wearing whatever he wants. Brave for not shying away from opportunities to make people happy. Brave for standing against people like his mother, who would have no quarrel with punishing Patton if she knew how he dressed at school. But...did pretending to be someone he's not to avoid getting hurt make him a coward? Patton isn't sure he wants to know the answer to that question. 

The weekend after he met Virgil Storm was full of nervous pacing and indecisiveness. He wanted to get ahold of the anxious teen with a shining smile, but he wasn't sure how. He could always text Remy Sleep as he knew the two of them were close, but he didn't want to come off as a stalker. Patton wasn't particularly tight with Remy, but they had spoken before, and always seemed to be put in group projects together, so he could comfortably call Remy a friend. Of course, there were always perks to being Remy's friend, such as free Starbucks and a person to laugh with him that wasn't laughing _at_ him. Oh, and information about Virgil every once and awhile. Nothing embarrassing or super personal, just small details. He knew that Virgil had a Tumblr (•EmoNightmare46•), so if he really wanted to talk to him, he could find him fairly easily. 

The weekend had passed slowly, Patton opting to talk to Virgil at school. Unfortunately, by the time math rolled around Monday afternoon, Virgil had been extra distracted by something that must have happened earlier in the day or over the weekend. They barely spoke that day, but Patton wasn't too worried. He just hoped that Virgil had noticed Patton's words on his skin as Patton had seen Virgil's. 

Now, on Tuesday, there were just a couple more classes to go before he could see his soulmate. He fiercely hoped that Virgil would accept him. He didn't want to be dismissed and ignored again like he had once before. Virgil seemed like he enjoyed talking to Patton, but he could have just been being nice. In fact, there is a good chance that he thought the whole conversation was hilarious and only talked to him because it was something to do.

Patton shakes his head, clearing away the negative thoughts. He can't afford to think like that, or he might very well break down. He couldn't stand it if he was disregarded by yet another soulmate. By another person who was supposed to love him unconditionally. He sighs, his good mood deflating. Just three more classes.

•●•VIRGIL●•

As soon as Virgil gets home on Monday afternoon, he immediately runs up to his room, flinging his backpack onto his bed. He grabs out his phone and takes the folded notecard out of his hoodie pocket. He and Roman had swapped phone numbers, agreeing to take things slow until they were more comfortable with their new situation. After adding the number to his contact list, he types 'Princey' into the name slot. He opens a new message, sending Roman a quick hello. The response comes almost immediately.

V. Storm: hey, u there?

Princey: VIRGIL! 

V. Storm: uh, hi

Princey: IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE'VE SPOKEN, I FEARED YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ME!!!

V. Storm: it's been like an hour. Also, take off ur caps lock

Princey: WHAT IS A CAPS LOCK?!

V. Storm: u have gotta be kidding me

Princey: sorry for being so excited to talk to you, my raven

V. Storm: raven?

Princey: yes, that is your nickname from now on. Don't think ur getting away from it.

V. Storm: fine. I gtg, talk to you at school 

Virgil puts his phone back into his backpack. He stares around the room, knowing that he has nothing to do for another three and a half hours. _I guess it's time to look for my soulmark._

Virgil shuffles into the bathroom and removes his shirt, checking his arms and chest. Nothing. He bites his lip, hoping that the words aren't somewhere embarrassing. He starts a shower, hoping to calm his nerves, and removes the rest of his clothes. He steps under the water, searching the lower half of his body for the marks. Still nothing. _This is weird._

He knows that they have to be somewhere on his body, that's how the soulmarks work. There has never been a one-sided link, that's just not how the system works. Still, the thought that maybe he just wasn't worthy of the marks dragged across Virgil's mind. He pushes them aside, finishing his shower. He grabs a towel and ties it around his waist. Virgil steps in front of the mirror. If the marks are somewhere he can't see, he'll have to try to use the mirror to tell if they are there, even if he won't be able to read the words. He already knows what they say anyway. He turns so that his back is facing the mirror on the wall and tries looking over his shoulder at the reflection. He digs his chin into his shoulder, trying to get a better view. Virgil stands up as straight as he can, exposing more of his lower back.

That's when he seems them.

Not them as in 'the words but them as in ' _two soulmarks_ '. He blinks back the shock. Just the other day he was the short emo kid with no friends and _certainly_ no soulmate, and now he is standing there with two marks, one line of red and another of light blue. He puts his clothes back on and sprints into his room. 

He grabs his phone and texts Remy, his thumbs flying up and down the keyboard. 

V. Storm: Remy, where are you rn?

Starbucks01: I'm with Emile, what do you need?

V. Storm: do u know when u will be back?

Starbucks01: Idk, girl, why?

V. Storm: I need help with something.

Starbucks01: Ur gonna have to be more specific, coffee bean.

V. Storm: I think I have two soulmates and I'm feeling out

Starbucks01: oooooh, I'm coming over

V. Storm: I thought you said you were with Emile 

Starbucks01: yeah, with him at my house. Look out your window.

Virgil glances over at the window, jumping a little when he sees Remy waving at him through his own.

Starbucks01: I see you

V. Storm: no shit Sherlock

Remy climbs out his window, Virgil opening his own. Remy jumps from his house to Virgil's, landing on the outcrop of roof under the dark teen's window. 

"Remy! Don't do that!" Emile Picani pops his head out of Remy's house with wide eyes. "You could have fallen!"

Remy turns to his soulmate, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, Emmy. It was the quickest way." He chooses to leave out the part about how he does this at least twice every week.

Emile pushes his brown glasses further up on his face.

"Are you coming?" Remy asks, holding out a hand to help his boyfriend across. Emile hesitates before tentatively letting Remy help him into Virgil's room. 

Once all three of them are safely in the room, Remy claps his hands.

"Alright, Babes, let's see these marks."

Virgil shifts. "That's the thing. They're on my back. I can't read them. I- I mean, I know who one of them is, but I'm not sure about the other."

Remy nods, motioning with his hand for Virgil to turn around. The smaller teen obeys, facing the pair with his back. Remy takes the soft fabric of Virgil's hoodie and lifts it up slightly, revealing the two brightly colored marks. "You weren't kidding, girl."

"Why would I joke about this?!"

"That's what I was wondering, Coffee Bean."

"So? What do they say?"

Remy reads the first one out loud. "'Damn, you just jump to the worst conclusion right away, don't you Mr. Panic! At the Everywhere.'" His eyes narrow at the red letters. "Brb, ladies, I need to go kill a man."

Virgil laughs. "Don't worry, Rem. I threatened to stab out his eyes."

"Wait a minute," Emile says, "That's what you stuck him with?"

"Yes. It's a long story."

Remy hums in response, moving on the the blue mark. "'You have a really pretty smile, you should do it more often.'" 

Virgil looks back at him, his heart jumping. "That's what it says?"

Remy smiles, recalling the conversation about a certain Patton Heart complimenting Virgil's smile. "Ooh, I told you!"

Virgil snacks his hand, making his drop the fabric. "Ok, well...sure. Wait, how am I supposed to tell Roman about this?!"

"Roman? Roman Prince?" Emile asks, tilting his head. Virgil hums an affirmative. 

"Alright, thanks for coming over guys. You can go back now."

"Dismissing us?" Remy says, faking offense, "rude."

They leave through the front door this time on Emile's orders. Virgil sighs. What does he do with this information now that he has it?

-♤-JANUS-♤-

Janus Dee hangs up his black and yellow jacket before sitting at his computer. It hasn't been a good day for him, Mondays never are. He doesn't know how much more he could take today before he breaks. He had skipped lunch earlier, instead opting to hide in the library. Books comforted him more than he'd ever admit. Even the sight of them is enough to center him, which is why he always has at least four in his room, another two in his locker at school. But somedays, like today, they didn't help him in the slightest. Throughout the day he could hear the whispers of his classmates, not that that was new, but that combined with the screaming in his own head was way too much. 

He logs into his email, finding fifteen new messages, seven from classmates. He prepares to delete them without opening a single one. He knows what they say anyway. His hand stills over the trash button when another email comes in from an anonymous account. He deletes the other emails, opening the new one against his instincts telling him not to. He reads it quickly, his shoulders slumping and tears filling his dark brown and green eyes.

Anonymous: Hey, you're the ugly fag with the scarred face, right? Why are you even still here? No one likes you, your face is disgusting as fuck, and you don't even make an effort to like girls. Honestly, you should just kill yourself already. That would be the best idea you've ever had. Stop punishing the rest of us.

Janus steps away from the email, not bothering to close or delete it. He runs to the bathroom that connects to his room and dry heaves into the toilet. Tears roll down his face, sobs racking his thin body. What if that person was right. Maybe he should just end his life, maybe that would be better for everyone. He curls up on the cold tile floor, silently hating himself. He turns to the cabinet under the sink, fumbling for a blade that he keeps in a small discreet box. He pulls his sleeve back to his elbow, frowning down at the four lines already on his wrist. He places the blade on the inside of his arm, digging it in sharply. He moves slowly, gliding it through the pale skin. He makes sure to let himself feel every ounce of mind numbing pain. By the time he's done, he has added another three lines to his collection. He stands up from his spot on the floor and washes the blood off of his arm in the sink. He bandages up his cuts, pulling his sleeve down again. He shuts off the water and heads back into his room. 

He locks his door for the night at turns off his lamp. He pulls the heavy black curtains closed and flops onto his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. He falls into a fitful sleep an hour later, plagued by nightmares full of pain and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, constructive criticism is accepted, but don't be rude. Thanks!


	7. Roman, Logan, Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we got Patton, Virgil, and Janus, this chapter we get Roman, Logan, and Remus (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter with no editing! Enjoy! Also, I just wanted to thank those of you who are sticking around for updates on this shitty little fic, you make my day so much better. I have a lot going in my personal life, and the comments just brighten up my day!  
> Warnings: swearing, Remus being his insane self as per usual (not a tw, just a warning in general).

◇▪ROMAN▪◇

Roman sits at the dining room table, attempting to finish his math homework. He keeps glancing at his phone, hoping that he'll get a call or a text that will give him an excuse to step away from the evil advanced algebra. His prayers are answered moments later when a text from Virgil pops up. They had texted a couple of hours ago, but Roman still found himself getting excited to hear from him. 

Stormcloud: hey, princey

TheatrePrince: good evening, darkling

Stormcloud: wtf?

TheatrePrince: I have so many nicknames prepared for you, you don't even know

Stormcloud: T^T noooooooo

TheatrePrince: :D

Stormcloud: Roman I need to talk to u about something...

TheatrePrince: ok, what is it?

Stormcloud: it'll be easier to explain if we can see each other...do u have FaceTime?

TheatrePrince: yes...do u want me to call you?

Stormcloud: uh...yeah okay

Roman closes out the message app and taps on FaceTime. He presses on Virgil's contact name and waits for the small teen to pick up. After a couple seconds, Virgil's face pops up on his screen, the dark eyeshadow under his eyes standing out against his pale face. 

"Hey."

"Hello, Stormcloud. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

Virgil runs a hand through his purple hair, sighing. "I know it's kind of weird, but like, I have two soulmates and I'm kind of freaking out because I didn't know that was possible and I don't want to disappoint either of you and it's all a lot to deal with and-" 

Roman cuts him off with a hand. "Okay, so you're telling me that there are _two people_ in this world that will love you unconditionally, and that's a _bad thing?!_ I don't think I follow."

Virgil furrows his eyebrows. "You're not mad?"

"Why in the world would I be mad? I think it's awesome that you have that! I'm happy for you!"

"I- you are?"

Roman sighs, smiling at his anxious soulmate. "Of course I am, whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"Oh, okay," Virgil says, still slightly dumbstruck. 

"So, who is this other soulmate of yours?" Roman asks with a curious quirk of his lips.

"Uh, Patton."

"Patton Heart?"

"Is there another Patton at our school?"

Roman laughs a little. "Well I don't know, maybe."

"Well, yeah. Him. He sits near me in math class."

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever had a class with him. I've seen him in the hallways, though. He's quite attractive." 

Virgil nods. "So are you."

Roman wasn't prepared for that, flushing as red as his crimson sleeves. Virgil smirks at the other teen's reaction, a pretty blush dusting his own face. 

"I mean, it's true. I'm not lying," Virgil says. biting his bottom lip. 

Roman groans. "Prepare me next time, please."

"Why should I, Princey? I like seeing you get all flustered. It's cute."

Roman ducks his head to hide the smile on his face. "I have to go now, V. Homework."

"Alright, I see how it is," the emo says with a smirk, "bye then."

"Bye." Roman hangs up, returning to his homework with a giddy smile on his face.

*☆*LOGAN*☆*

Tuesday morning is fairly cold and wet, dreary gray clouds settling low in the sky. Logan doesn't usually mind, but today it leaves him feeling...odd. Not bad, not good, just sort of...there. Like he's floating around in someone else's body. Like he is physically there, but not mentally present. He doesn't like it, but he'll just have to deal with it until tomorrow. The first three classes go by fast until English.

The teacher, Ms. Flanagan, is a short, thin woman with frizzy brown hair and a smile that makes you instantly like her. She has laugh lines around her bright, excited eyes, but she is still as lively as a teenager herself, her personality deceiving her age. She is Logan's favorite teacher, with her understanding smile and easy going nature, but she is also known for assigning random group projects. Which is why Logan was suddenly brought back into reality by her announcement. 

"Alright, guys," she says, her high voice excited, "I decided to make this a group assignment, so hopefully it'll be a little easier for you." 

The class erupts into excited chatter, kids already planning on who would be in their groups. Not Logan, his only plan is to wait until everyone has a group and then ask if he can do it on his own. 

"Aaaaaand," Ms. Flanagan, adds, "I'll be picking your groups! Yay!" She pumps her fist in the air in mock excitement, laughing to herself at the class's disappointed groans. "Oh, come on guys. Think of this as an opportunity to get out of your comfort zone. Meet new people!" The class collectively groans again.

Ms. Flanagan shakes her head, sighing at her students. "Here are your groups: Group one! Remus Prince, Emile Picani, and Janus Dee. Group two!" She goes on listing the groups, Logan waiting patiently for her to call out his name. He knows full well that he won't be able to get out of this one. 

Ms. Flanagan gets to the last couple of groups, not paying attention to the students' reactions. "Group nine! Patton Heart, Logan Berry, and Virgil Storm! Group Ten! Remy Sleep, Roman Prince, and Joan S."

Logan looks down at his desk when he hears Patton's name, his head snapping right back up when he hears his own. No no no no. This has to be a mistake. Logan _cannot_ be in a group with Patton, not after what happened. Not after what Logan said to him. No, Ms. Flanagan wouldn't so that to him. She was the first person he went to after the incident, and she had promised that she wouldn't put them in the same group for both of their sakes. And yet, here he sits, getting ready for a group project with the one person that he didn't want to be in a group with. This is going to be hell on earth.

▪■▪REMUS▪■▪

Remus jumps in his seat when he hears Ms. Flanagan call his name to be in a group with Janus and Emile. This was definitely not a group he would have chosen. He spots Emile in the middle of the room, staring at his boyfriend, Remy, with pleading, fearful eyes. Remus snickers to himself, enjoying the terrified look on the boy's freckle covered face. 

After Ms. Flanagan finishes calling out the groups, the class moves around the room to sit with their groups. Once everyone settles down, she explains the project. Remus spaces out through much of the instructions, only hearing enough to figure out that each person in the group has to do a report on their favorite book, then the entire group has to come together and write another report comparing and contrasting the three books. Remus briefly wonders how much it would cost to fly himself into the face of the sun. Whatever the final cost was, he was fairly certain that his good for nothing rich-ass parents could pay for it.

The rest of the class goes by quickly, Remus doodling on the sides of his classwork, not actually completing it. He bolts out of the classroom as soon as the bell rongs, not waiting to be dismissed. On his way out the door, he can feel his brother's glare burning into the back of his head. He turns slightly, letting Roman see his manic grin before strolling down the almost completely empty hall, stopping at his twin's locker. 

Roman meets him there a minute later, an annoyed look on his face.

"You have to stop doing that, you're making yourself look bad."

Remus shrugs, brushing off his brother's concern. "Sounds like I've got a reputation."

" _Not a good one, Remus,_ " Roman hisses, opening his locker.

"Who knows, maybe I'll start skipping school too!" Remus adds gleefully. 

Roman raises a manicured eyebrow. "'Start'?"

"Well, continue. Make a habit of. Consider more often."

Roman sighs. "Why do you do this to yourself? Is this about Mother and Father?"

The green clad twin snorts. "Listen to you. 'Mother and Father'. No, I don't care about Mom and Dad's attention anymore. I've accepted that we're not getting it anymore, have you?"

He continues before his brother can answer. "As to why I'm like this, who knows. There is no rhyme or reason to what I do, I just do. I follow my impulses. Who cares about thinking about your actions."

"Literally everyone accept for you, apparently. And serial killers. You and serial killers, that's who."

Remus laughs, strutting away from his brother. "See you later!"

And with that, he walks down the hall and out of the school, starting the long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `\\(☆○☆)> shoutout to all of you who are sticking with this fic/leaving comments or kudos, you are all the best!


	8. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit more about Patton's life at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton keeps a surprising amount of secrets from his family.  
> Warnings: slight angst, homophobia

~♡~PATTON~♡~

Patton wakes up a slowly, confused as to why he's at his house. _Oh, right,_ he thinks. He went home sick just after English. He had barely heard anything past the part where he was put in a group with _him._ He was glad he had Virgil there at least, almost like a consolation prize. _Hey, I know I stuck you with the worst, most mortifying partnership I could find, but hey! Here's your soulmate!_

Patton frowns as he remembers the long series of events that took place after that happened. He remembers moving over to Virgil, Logan already seated next to him, silent and expressionless. He remembers the sinking feeling in his stomach when Virgil didn't even acknowledge him. He remembers throwing up in the bathroom after class, then throwing a light blue hoodie and gray sweatpants over his clothing and removing his hairpin. He remembers looking into the bathroom mirror and being surprised at how much different he looked. He remembers getting picked by his mom after telling the nurse that he needed to go home. What he doesn't remember, though, is the time in between getting home and falling asleep. 

He sits up in his bed, glasses askew on his face. He fixes them and looks around the room. His gray and blue backpack sits against the door to his closet, unopened. _Thank goodness._ He isn't sure what he would do if his mom found his makeup or glittery hair accessories. More importantly, he isn't sure what _she_ would do if she found any of those things. She isn't exactly...supportive of people like Patton. She thinks it's wrong for men to wear feminine clothing, that boys should dress 'like boys' and that makeup is 'for girls'. So Patton has to hide who he is and what he likes around her. He has a whole section of his closet that is blocked off by a mirror so that she doesn't find his blouses and crop tops. He had a friend in eighth grade who wore glittery makeup and pierced his ears. The one time he came over to Patton's house, Patton's mom threw a fit, saying that she didn't want 'someone like him' poisoning her child's mind. Patton was never allowed to talk to him again.

His dad doesn't really mind how people choose to express themselves, but he also bends to whatever Patton's mother tells him to do. He also tells his wife everything, so Patton can't exactly wear what he wants in front of him either. In fact, there's only one person in his family who knows how he actually dresses, and the only reason he knows is because he's seen Patton at school, which is the one place the teen can wear what he wants. 

Uncle Thomas is his mom's brother, but he's nothing like her. He's always been accepting of Patton, always willing to help him through anything. When Patton first started questioning his sexuality, Thomas was the person he went to about it. His uncle had helped him accept himself and realize that it wasn't a bad thing to be gay no matter what Patton's mom had to say about it.

At school, Patton is able to get away with things that other students aren't because he is related to a teacher. Things such as changing schedules without causing a stir, or being able to come to school early and sit in his uncle's office until classes start. He especially enjoys the last perk, the sooner he can get away from his mom and her daily vent about how the gays are going to hell, the better. 

Patton rubs his eyes and takes out his phone. He turns it on and finds a text from an unknown number. He opens it and smile when he sees what it says.

Unknown Number: hey, this is Virgil. I got ur number from Remy. You looked upset during english and then u weren't in math, are u okay? 

Patton types a quick reply, not wanting to further worry the anxious teen.

Pattoncake: Yeah, I'm alright. Just felt a little sick and went home. No need to worry, kiddo! (: (: (:

He adds Virgil's number to his contact list and checks the time. 4:27. 

Patton's phone buzzes, another text coming in.

Virgy: oh, okay. But srsly, u looked pretty upset about the groups. Is something wrong?

Pattoncake: it's a long story, I don't want to talk about it right now. But I do have to ask you a question. 

Virgy: ...yeah?

Pattoncake: are you avoiding me? I'm not sure what I did, but you haven't really talked to me since that first time. I know we're not friends or anything, but I'm not sure what it is i did.

Virgil doesn't respond right away, making Patton worry that his forwardness scared the other teen off. Then it comes in.

Virgy: of course im not avoiding you, why would you think that? And I do consider you a friend even though we've only known each other for a couple days. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just awkward. Im really sorry of I gave you the impression that I didn't like you.

Pattoncake: so we're friends then?

Virgy: I mean, if u want to be

Pattoncake: aww, of course i do!!!!!!

Virgy: so, I noticed you have multiple soulmarks the other day. Not to pry, but do u know how that works?

Pattoncake: oh, I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?

Virgy: I...might be the same??? Idk, I just figured it was a mistake or something, and then I saw yours and...i had to ask.

Patton frowns at his phone. He was hoping that he was Virgil's soulmate, seeing as the taller boy was one of Patton's, but now he isn't so sure. Virgil certainly isn't giving any hints as to who his soulmates are, but it also doesn't sound like Patton is one of them.

Pattoncake: well, personally I think it's kind of cool. Like, there are so many people in this world, and you were able to find two of them that could love you? Yeah, it's pretty amazing.

Virgy: well when you put it that way...but what do u mean by 'could' love you? I thought it was supposed to be certain???

Pattoncake: let's just say, things don't always work out the way they're supposed to. 

Patton quickly makes up an excuse to get away from the conversation and puts down the phone before he gets upset. He glances down at the dark blue words circling his wrist like a bracelet. _Thank you, I take pride in my work._ That had been one of the first and last things Logan had said to him before he pretended that the whole conversation never happened. Patton's eyes blur and he blinks back the tears. Nothing in life is certain except for one thing; it hurts to know you're unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you??????like it????????maybe???????


	9. Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R e m y (yes, that's the summary. Don't judge me, I'm working off of one hour of sleep (total this week) and chips.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted followup for the last couple of chapters??? Well, I can't just give you what you want, now can I. Mwahahaha  
> Warnings: swearing, homophobic language

•••REMY•••

Remy Sleep ties the dark green apron around his thin waist, preparing to start his 4:00 shift at Starbucks. He fiddles with his name tag and pronoun pin (he had convinced his boss to let people wear them so there was no confusion with gender), making sure they are as straight as possible. He turns to Emile, who is currently sitting at a table with Virgil.

"I got to go, ladies. Just a couple of hours of misspelling names and dealing with bitchy white girls and then we can go."

Virgil looks up from his phone. "You know, you probably shouldn't do the name thing."

Remy shrugs, setting his sunglasses on the table. "Oh well. It brings me joy amidst this dreary existence. Let me be happy."

Virgil snorts, looking back down at his phone. "You sound like me."

"What can I say, I love this job, hate the people."

Remy drops a kiss on Emile's head before stepping behind the countertop. The first couple of minutes go smoothly, but then a group of five teenage girls come prancing in, arm in arm. The tallest one has rich chocolate brown hair, dark purple makeup, and tight clothes that compliment her curvy figure. She gives off an aura of power and confidence. Remy instantly hates her.

She approaches the counter, her four blonde friends in tow. She flips her hair in a way that Remy can only describe as very Heather Chandler like. She looks Remy up and down, leaning across the counter. 

"Hello," she purrs, batting her eyes at him.

Remy sighs, plastering a smile on his face. "Hello, what can I get for you today?"

The girl places a ridiculously long order and looks at him smugly. "Don't you want my name?"

Remy's eye twitches. "I will take your name after I finish recording your order." He takes his time in writing down the order and turns to the girl. "Alright, what is your name?"

She leans closer to him. "Gabriella. What's yours?"

He ignores her question, instead writing 'Gareila' on her cup. She puts her hands on her tiny waist. "I asked you a question."

Remy looks her in the eye and says, "Please go take a seat, your order will be ready soon, but for now you are holding up the line."

Gabriella scowls, her blue eyes narrowing. She struts over to the table next to Emile and Virgil, her posse following close behind her. Remy trades places with his coworker, Steven, and begins to make Gabriella's coffee. Mostly because he wants to get away from the growing line, but also because he wants to be closer to his friends. Unfortunately, the girls at Gabriella's table notice him moving closer and quickly grab their friend's attention. She smirks.

"Oh, I see. Just can't stay away from me, can you?"

That gets Emile's attention. He turns to her with an icy glare. "He's taken."

She throws her head back and laughs. "Oh, is that so?" She turns to Remy. "Looks like your ugly faggot friend over here has a crush on you."

Her friends laugh, whispering to each other. Remy takes it in stride, finishing up her order.

"Fat free Frappaccino with two pumps of vanilla, two pumps of caramel, three pumps of chocolate, soy milk, and extra whip cream for Plastic Brunette Jaba the Hut! Oops, sorry, I meant Gabriella. Honest mistake." 

Remy looks over at her table, watching the girl turn an alarming shade of purple. At the table next to her, Virgil explodes into laughter at her reaction.

She points a finger at Remy, glaring daggers at him. "You fucking asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Remy takes the seat across from her, placing the coffee on the table. He smiles at her sweetly. "Listen, I've barely tolerated you this entire time, but if you ever, and I mean _ever,_ insult my boyfriend again, I will personally see that you never step foot in this cafe ever again, do you understand?"

Gabriella let's out an offended squeak, snatching up her coffee. She leaves the Starbucks faster than Remy had ever seen anyone move in his life, her friends consoling her on their way out.

Remy looks around the room. No one seems too bothered by the outburst, which Remy is thankful for. He is only a couple of bad reviews away from getting fired.

The rest of his shift goes by fairly easily, only a couple of obnoxious orders. Finally, he is able to hang up his apron, exhausted by the day's events. When he comes back out from the back room, Emile hugs him around the waist.

"Normally I wouldn't support passive aggressive behavior, but thanks for standing up for me, Rem."

He pulls back and adjusts his glasses. Remy kisses the tip of his nose, smiling down at him. "Of course, babe. Anything for you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Remy sees Virgil pretending to gag.

"Oh, come on, Coffee Bean, you'll understand when you're older."

"We're the same age, Remy."

Remy laughs, putting his sunglasses back on his face. "Let's go, girls."

The three teens walk out of the cafe and into the small parking lot. They hop in Emile's car (He's the only one who can drive) and start the short ride to Remy's house.

Once Emile drops him and Virgil off, they all part ways. Remy steps into his house, the confident smile dropping from his face. He walks into the living room, already knowing what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are fun, aren't they?


	10. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning group projects!!! (Its on the short side today, but I literally could not bring myself to write more. I'm sorry T^T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I wasn't planning on writing today, but here I am. (Also, Extremely_insaneTM, I'll give in and sleep after I upload this chapter, I promise.)

•●•VIRGIL•●•

It has been almost week since Ms. Flanagan sorted them into groups, and the rest of the week had been spent working on the individual book reports. She had called them up randomly and let them pick a book, writing it down so that it couldn't be chosen twice. Virgil was called up at the end of class, luckily no one had taken his book. He ended up picking one that he had read for English the previous year called City Of Bones by Cassandra Clare. He hadn't expected much from it when he first read it, but he had ended up falling in love with the characters and their stories. Virgil knows it's not exactly the kind of book that people would expect from him, but that isn't for them to decide. 

Now it is Monday, the day that they are supposed to finally split off into their groups. Virgil doesn't know why he's so jittery and nervous, he has Patton after all. But something about the other person in their group made him feel uncertain. The boy, Logan, had an aura of finality to him that made Virgil uneasy, and the way Patton had barely looked at either of them didn't make him feel much better. If Patton, the friendliest kid in their grade didn't like Logan, then Virgil was sure that he wouldn't either. Still, something about him intrigues Virgil. From what he had heard around the school, Logan was a no nonsense, straight to the point, work comes first, determined teen. He is definitely attractive, his sharp features and inquisitive gaze that makes you think that he already knows the answer to every question he asks but is waiting for you to say something first. 

Virgil leans back in his chair, waiting for Ms. Flanagan to finish giving instructions. Once she does, the class moves to sit by their groups. No one speaks, everyone eyeing each other curiously as if they'd never seen each other before. It would've been funny if Virgil's anxiety wasn't skyrocketing. Be slides his chair a little closer to Patton, who is currently sitting in the middle of the group. Virgil takes out his laptop, signing on as Logan and Patton do the same. He opens his personal report and looks over at Patton.

"Do you want to make the document, Pat?"

Patton looks over at him, "Sure, kiddo!" He quickly makes a document and shares it with the two of them.

"Thanks," Virgil says, already typing their names onto the page.

"No problem, Virge!"

Logan adjusts the glasses on his face. "Yes, thank you, Patton." 

This time, Patton doesn't respond, instead glaring down at his laptop. He turns to Virgil. "We should read each other's reports so that we know what we're dealing with, sound good?"

"That is the smartest approach," Logan says, already sending his report to the other two teens.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Virgil crosses his arms, sitting back in his chair. "What happened with you two?!" He turns to Logan. "Did you do something to him?! Are you one of those kids he was having "problems" with before?!"

Logan pales. "I'm not sure I know exactly what you're referring to."

Patton jumps in, still only speaking to Virgil. "No, it's nothing like that. Don't worry." 

Virgil closes his laptop, turning to face his soulmate. "You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Speaking of which," Logan says, "why _are_ you speaking with each other? You're in completely different social standings, it is completely illogical."

Patton almost growls at him, barely containing his frustration. "Because he's my friend and my- he's my friend and it shouldn't matter what group he belongs to. In fact, I really tried so hard to be _your_ friend, but you were just stuck on that _stupid system_ that you wouldn't give me the time of day! I'm your soulmate, for fucks sake, why can't that be enough for you?!"

Logan blinks at the outburst, lost for words. Virgil is slightly awestruck, more at the fact that Patton knows swear words than that Logan is one of his soulmates. He reaches out, tentatively placing a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. Patton's eyes fill with tears as he launches himself at Virgil. Virgil wraps his arms around his friend, glaring at Logan. Logan just stares at the two of them, choosing to remain silent. 

Someone clears their throat from behind them, making the three teens jump in surprise.

"Is everything alright over here?" Ms. Flanagan asks. "Patton, are you okay?"

The boys mumble an affirmative, but she doesn't leave.

"Are you sure? Do you need to talk somewhere private?"

Virgil looks around the room, noticing as people start to stare at them. 

"No, Ms. Flanagan, we're okay. I promise." 

She gives them a small, sympathetic smile before nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll let you guys continue your project now. Call me over if you need me."

She walks over to another group, complimenting them for something on their screens. Patton pulls back out of Virgil's embrace. Virgil reluctantly lets him go, wanting to protect him as long as he can, but knowing that that isn't his job. Even if Patton is _his_ soulmate, Virgil still isn't Patton's. 

The rest of the class goes on in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, I'm just freaking out, guys. I came out as nonbinary to some of my best friends the other day (they didn't really get it, but they were chill) and now i??? Feel pressured to??? Come out to my parents??? Anyway, I might not be updating as much as I usually do for a while, but hopefully things will smooth out.


	11. Emile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group projects for Emile, Remus, and Janus is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all of you, you've been very understanding and supportive. You are all my new favorite people. \\(♡v♡)/  
> Warnings: implied harassment (other than that, I thought you guys deserved some fluffier stuff)

°°°EMILE°°°

Emile Picani is terrified to say the least. Normally he wouldn't mind being in groups, but this time he really hit the jackpot with partners this time. He really is trying to stay optimistic, but that's difficult when you're sitting next to two of the most intimidating people at school. Remus is-well, Remus. He is an absolute nightmare, always finding a way to make a situation frustrating or uncomfortable. Janus on the other hand always makes Emile uneasy. He's known around the school for being cold and manipulating. Over the years, he's gotten so good at spinning lies that no one can tell what's true or not. Either way, Emile is terrified of them both. 

Now, here he is, waiting for Ms. Flanagan to let them start working. He fiddles with his glasses nervously and bites his lip. He almost laughs at the absurdity of it all. Virgil is supposed to be the anxious one, not _him._

Within a couple of minutes, the groups take their spots around the room. Remus pulls his chair around to the other side of the table, leaving Emile next to Janus. Whatever Emile was expecting to happen, the others didn't deliver. They just sat in silence, Janus and Emile taking out their personal book reports. Remus leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. 

Emile glances over at Janus, noticing that he seems to be angling his face away from the group. He shakes away the thought, maybe he's just imagining things. Emile writes a quick email, sending his report to the other two. He sees Janus open it, Remus still lounging across from them, humming softly to himself.

"The Sword of Summer. That's a good choice."

Emile looks up, shocked that Janus not only said something, but that he said something relatively _nice_. 

"I-really?" He isn't sure if Janus is lying or not. What would be have to gain either way?

"Yeah," the teen confirms. "I've read it. It's a good choice." He ducks his head, expertly hiding his scars in the shadows of his hat. It was a small movement, one that most people wouldn't have noticed, but Emile had taught himself to be very observant, especially when working with people. 

"Why do you do that?" He asks, tilting his head. The fear had melted away, replaced with concern.

Janus' eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep hiding your face. Why?"

Janus blinks as if he hadn't been expected anyone to notice. "I-I'm not-" he stops and sighs, too flustered to lie. "You're quite observant."

Emile nods, encouraging the other boy to answer his question.

Janus looks away, biting his lip. "Because I'm ugly. No one wants to look at it, so I'm trying to make it easier on them."

Emile wasn't expecting that to be his answer. He blinks stupidly, still somewhat shocked. He jumps when Remus speaks up for the first time.

"I think you're beautiful even with the scars."

That was another thing about Remus; he's unpredictable.

Janus' head snaps up, red dusting the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry, what?"

Remus shrugs. "I said you're beautiful. Can't be something you don't already know."

Emile looks away, not wanting to intrude.

"I'm not...I'm not..."

Remus doesn't let him finish. "Of course you are. What, has someone been telling you differently?"

Janus hesitates, his face brewing with emotion. "No."

Emile frowns. That was the only lie Janus has told so far. 

"If you ever want to talk about something, you can come to me." He says, not wanting to say anything that might hurt the scarred teen. 

Janus nods silently, regaining his mask of cold, calculating indifference.

"We need to get to work. We wasted a lot of time."

"Ten minutes is hardly a lot," Remus says, finally opening up his report. 

"It is when the report has to be done by next week along with preparing to present it to the class." Janus glares down at his computer.

Remus shrugs, clearly not too concerned with the due date.

Emile looks around the room. Over in the corner, his boyfriend is gesturing in large movements to his group, excitedly talking about his book. A couple tables over, Virgil is protectively holding Patton while he glares at a dark haired boy in a black and navy blue shirt. If Emile had to pick a word to describe the class, it would be _chaos._ People were yelling over each other, paper was sliding across the floor, and kids were throwing things at each other. In short, no one was getting anything done. Emile smiles at the familiarity of it all. With all of the weirdness with his group, Emile is glad to have the familiar noise and distracting objects flying from one table to another. 

He turns back to his laptop, preparing the group document. Maybe this project won't be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit late compared to other ones, so I'm sorry.  
> (QvQ)


	12. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter until I can lead up to the more...important...issues.  
> Warnings: swearing

◇▪ROMAN▪◇

Roman sits back in his chair. Ms. Flanagan had just let them move into their groups, and Remy is already eyeing him suspiciously. Roman doesn't really know why the other teen is glaring at him like he just ran over a favorite pet, but Roman has no intention of finding out. 

He opens up his laptop and checks his email, hoping to find something from his parents. Sadly, there's nothing. Not that that's different from any other day. He hasn't talked to his parents in two years. He knows it's not his fault, and yet...what if it is? There was no other explanation for their absence in his and Remus's life. 

He opens his report in another tab. No use getting upset over something he can no longer control. He quickly sends his paper to Remy and Joan, who are currently looking around the room with matching bored expressions.

Joan looks down at their laptop as the email comes in. They open Roman's report and quickly scan it. Roman looks at them expectantly, grinning when they shoot him a thumbs up.

"Nice. I'm gonna send you mine, just a second." They send their report to the other two, true to their word. 

Roman looks over it carefully, and then back up at Joan.

"It's shitty, I know," they say, "but I did my best."

Roman shakes his head at them. "No, no, it's really good! You're good at this."

Joan looks back at him, slightly startled by his words. "Oh, okay."

Roman huffs a laugh at their confusion. Joan straightens Marco the beanie and looks over at Remy.

"Are you gonna send us yours?"

Remy shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so. The project wouldn't work if I didn't." He hastily sends them his report through an email and sits back, waiting for them to finish. Roman looks up at the boy when he's done. Remy had put his sunglasses back on some time while he was reading, apparently bored of glaring at Roman. 

"So," Remy starts, looking over the rim of his glasses. "You're the soulmate."

Roman coughs. "I'm sorry?"

Remy laughs. "Not _mine,_ idiot. Virgil's."

Roman's face flushes a lovely pink. "Oh. Yeah. I think he mentioned you guys being friends, but I was expecting..."

"What? An interrogation? Girl, I know exactly what you said to him."

Roman bites his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He'll probably have to fix his lipstick in the spot, but right now he doesn't care.

"Damn. I'm sorry, I regret what I said. It was wrong." He hangs his head in shame.

Remy doesn't look impressed. "Interesting. Listen, babes, I don't want to hurt you, really. But if you break my coffee bean's heart, I'll break that pretty little nose of yours."

Roman reflexively brings his hand up to cover his face.

"I'm not planning t-"

"I'm not finished yet. After I ruin your face, I'll make sure you never walk again. Not exactly convenient for a theatre career, now is it?"

Roman pales. "Remy..."

"Hey, we're not gonna have a problem if you're good to him, but the moment you even _say_ something hurtful..." He drags a finger across his pale throat.

Roman nods quickly before trying to change the subject. "Shouldn't we be discussing the project instead of my personal life?"

Remy laughs. "Girl, you're my Virgil's soulmate. Your personal life is my personal life now."

 _Fantastic._ Just what Roman needs. 

"Besides," Remy continues, "we have all week plus the weekend. So don't worry about time."

Time was the least of Roman's worries. "At least talk about the books if not the project, deal?"

Remy pouts. "Fiiiiiiine. Joan, do you want to start?"

They look at Joan expectantly, who had been watching their previous conversation with a considerable amount of amusement in their eyes. "Yeah, sure. I can start."

The rest of the class is spent unproductively. When the bell rings, Roman watches his brother run out of the room as per usual. This time, though, he doesn't wait to follow his brother. As soon as Ms. Flanagan lets them go, Roman struts over to Virgil's table. The small emo is standing in front of Patton Heart and glaring at a boy almost as tall as Roman. 

"Virgil? Is everything alright, my raven?"

Virgil turns his head at the nickname. "Oh, hey, Princey." He sounds exhausted. "Yeah everything's fine. Mind looking away while beat this guy's ass?"

Roman purses his lips. "What happened? As much as I'd love to see you act on some of your colorful threats, I'm afraid I'm unaware of the incentive."

Patton steps out from behind his soulmate. "It's not that big a deal, really. I can handle it. Virgil is just a little protective, that's all." He huffs a laugh devoid of humor.

"Did something happen to you, Patton? What is he being protective of?"

Patton unconsciously circles his wrist with a finger and his thumb. He looks down at the ground. "It's nothing."

Roman takes a small step closer. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but I know if it was _my_ soulmate that was having difficulties, I would want to swoop in and protect him as well."

Virgil's eyes widen. " _Roman. Not the time."_

Patton looks between them. "Are you guys...?"

"Soulmates, yes. Nothing more for the time being," Roman answers. 

Patton nods. "What did you mean when you said 'as well'? I'm not Virgil's soulmate anymore than he is." He points at Logan. "We're just friends."

Virgil bites the inside of his cheek. "Yes, Roman. We're not. So you should drop it. Or I will break your knees."

Roman takes a step back. That is two threats of crippling him in one period. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Fine, sorry."

Patton still looks confused, but now another emotion is joining the mix. Before anyone can say anything, though, Ms. Flanagan taps Logan on the shoulder.

"Hey, boys. It's time to go to your next classes or you'll be late."

Logan speaks for the group. "Sorry, Ms. Flanagan. We'll be leaving now."

And with that, they exit the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(UvU)/


	13. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen here. I think. I'm sleep deprived and anxious, so I'm not promising a good chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming*  
> Warnings: swearing

•●•VIRGIL•●•

Virgil runs up the stairs to his room, throwing himself face-first onto his bed. He groans, burying his face in a pillow before checking his phone. 

"Jesus Christ, Princey," he mutters as he sees the thirteen new messages from Roman.

Princey: Virgil

Princey: Virgil what happened today?

Princey: At English?

Princey: You seemed upset

Princey: Does Patton not know that ur soulmates?

Princey: I can tell him if you want me to

Princey: Stormcloud?

Princey: and what was the deal with that Logan guy?

Princey: Was he causing problems for you?

Princey: I could take him, I have a sword.

Princey: Virgil?

Princey: Please answer me, my raven

Princey: Is everything alright?

Virgil smirks at Roman's protectiveness.

V. Storm: relax, Roman. No, I haven't talked to Patton about the soulmate thing. Logan wasn't causing problems. He had just hurt Patton sometime before. I'm not exactly sure what happened. Also, you have a sword???

His soulmate's response comes right away.

Princey: Virgil! (: And yes, I do have a sword. It's cool as hell.

V. Storm: How do you respond so fast? It's like you never leave your phone.

Princey: I was awaiting your response, my dark knight. I have nothing better to do anyway.

V. Storm: so dramatic. What about homework?

Princey: ...no.

V. Storm: no as in you have no homework, or no as in you refuse to do your homework?

Princey: ...maybe.

V. Storm: that doesn't answer my question.

Princey: Is it really a question? Anyway, I'll do it later. Probably when Remus gets home.

V. Storm: Remus isn't home? Do your parents know? 

Princey: no, we don't hear from them often. They don't care where we go.

V. Storm: Wdym???

Princey: Nothing, it's fine. Anyway, do you want to come over for a bit? I can give you my address.

V. Storm: are you sure?

Princey: Of course! It would be a pleasure to have you over!

V. Storm: fine, then. What's your address?

Roman texts him the address and they say goodbye, Virgil already heading out the door. 

He runs all the way from his house to Roman's. Once he arrives at his destination, he almost collapses at the door. He didn't realise how far away Roman actually lived. He knocks on the door, smiling when the red and gold teen answers.

"Virgil! Did you run the whole way here?!"

Virgil nods, giving him a thumbs up.

"Why did you do that? Do you not have a car? I could have picked you up, you know."

Virgil brushes off the offer with a quick wave. He doesn't really want Roman to see his street anyway.

The two boys step inside the house. Virgil looks around, amazed at how big it is compared to his own. Golden picture frames line every wall, all filled with what had to be Roman and Remus' art. Virgil has to say, it's way better then anything he could have done. Roman leads the way to his bedroom, eagerly chatting about some production that the school would soon be putting on. Virgil nods, still admiring the inside of the house.

Roman opens his bedroom door, the red, gold, and white paint shimmering in the light of the hallway.

"So, what do you want to do?" Roman asks, tilting his head at the anxious teen.

"Oh, I don't know. Whatever you wanna do is fine with me, I guess." 

Virgil picks at his sleeve. Looking around the room. Posters from every Disney movie in existence hang from the walls along with pictures of the twins. Virgil picks up a framed picture of Roman and Remus from the golden vanity. In it, the brothers are maybe eleven years old, laughing and holding on to one another.

Roman breaks away from his inner brainstorm and joins Virgil at the vanity.

"I remember that day. Our parents took us to the zoo. Remus kept trying to jump into the lion enclosure." He smiles fondly at the memory.

"I've never been to the zoo," Virgil says, thinking out loud.

Roman whips around to look at him. " _What?!_ " He puts a hand to his heart. "You've-you've never- _what?!_ "

Virgil shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we never had time when I was a kid."

Roman still looks put off. "Well, we can't have that."

Virgil scoffs. "You can't change the past, Princey."

"No," he muses, "but I can still change the future. Is Saturday okay?"

Virgil blinks. "You actually want to take me to see a bunch of animals in cages over the weekend? I mean, I'll go, but I still don't see why you'd want to waste your time on me."

"Waste my time? No time is wasted when I'm with you, my raven. I just want you to be happy. And if that means going to 'see a bunch of animals in cages', then that's what we'll be doing. Is that alright?"

Virgil blushes and stutters out a quick "I-yeah I uh-yeah that's-that's fine. That's good."

Roman smirks, crossing the room and sitting on his soft bed. "So, Saturday then?"

Virgil smiles. "Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter, I'm so tired. I had to get something to you guys though, so thanks for being patient.


	14. Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy's back. (I don't have a good summary for this chapter either sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, verbal and physical abuse, alcoholism, blood

•••REMY•••

Remy hates weekdays. He hates them more than anything else. Because on weekdays, he stays with his mom. His parents divorced when he was four years old, not old enough to make his own decisions. Which is why he let his mom take him during the week, going with his dad on the weekend. Remy wishes it was the other way around. 

He feels the familiar dread starting to set in. It had been a decent day for a Monday. School had gone by quick, he had scared Virgil's boyfriend(?), and his shift at Starbucks was smooth sailing. But now...now he had to go home. To _her._ Remy swallows thickly, worried that he might throw up. 

He shifts in his seat, staring out the window. From the driver's seat, Emile glances over.

"Hey," he says softly. "Are you okay?"

Remy nods. "Yeah, just feel a little sick. That's all, babe."

Remy would never tell his soulmate what happens at home. He wouldn't want to burden Emile with that. His boyfriend deserves better than that, and Remy knows it. 

Emile turns in to Remy's driveway. Remy smiles and kisses his cheek, opening the door. Emile grabs his wrist before he can leave the car.

"Hey, I can tell something is bothering you. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"It's okay, Emmy. I know," Remy replies, sliding out of his grip. "Thanks for the ride."

He shuts the car door and jogs up to his house, fiddling with his keys. He looks over his shoulder, watching Emile pull the car out of the driveway and down the street. Once he's out of sight, Remy unlocks the door. He steps inside, keeping his head down. If he's lucky, his mom will be unconscious. If not, that'll make his job a lot harder.

He shuts the door as quietly as possible and steps into the dimly lit hallway. He hangs up his coat in the closet and peeks around the corner. Luckily, the kitchen is empty, which means Remy can get some food for himself. He shuffles into the room, barely registering the broken glass on the floor before he steps on it. A rather large piece pierces the bottom of his shoe, digging into the flesh of his foot. Remy bites back a yelp, hissing through his teeth. He shakes his foot, letting the glass fall away. He'll clean it up later. He moves over to the refrigerator, making sure to keep pressure off of his right foot. 

He grabs an apple from the basket next to the fridge and sits on the counter. Remy peels off his shoes and socks, turning his attention to his injured foot. The cut itself is small, but blood covers most of the bottom of his foot. He wipes most of it away with a napkin from the counter and flexes his toes. A stinging pain shoots up his leg and he grunts, sliding off of the counter. He limps over to the bathroom and cleans the cut, bandaging his foot when he's done.

He goes back to the kitchen, sweeping the glass into the palm of his hand. He sighs, carefully depositing it into the trash can. He picks up the apple and takes a bite, buying himself time. He knows where the glass came from. He knows that there is probably more where it came from. He knows that his mother has had at least one bottle of whatever the hell it is that she found at CVS. 

Remy finishes his apple and throws away the core, quietly moving to the living room. That is his mom's favorite place to pass out. Sure enough, there she is, laying face first on the carpet, a bottle of amber liquid clenched in her fist. Remy takes a breath and immediately regrets it. The foul stench of alcohol fills his nostrils, making him gag. 

He moves to his mothers side, carefully removing the bottle from her hand. She stirs slightly, making Remy hold his breath. Luckily, she stays unconscious, rolling onto her side. Remy touches her pudgy shoulder, trying to move her to a sitting position. She stirs again, smacking her lips and grabbing her son's shirt. Remy flinches, slowly moving her hand away from his body. Her eyes flutter with the movement. She blinks sluggishly, glaring around the room. Her eyes land on Remy, who scrambles to the other side of the room. His mom spits on the ground, shakily getting to her feet. She points at Remy. 

"You, boy," she calls, her words slurred. "What were you doing?!"

Remy feels the blood draining from his face. "I was just trying to move you to the couch, Mom. So you could get some sleep."

She snarls, unhappy with his response. "I don't need sleep, you worthless piece of shit. Get out of my face."

"But, Mom, you need to lay down. _Please_ lay down."

She runs a hand over her face, wiping away a stray bead of sweat. "I don't need sleep. I need-" she stops, looking around for something. When she can't find it, she turns on Remy, glaring with a dangerous fire. "Where is it?!" She yells. "What did you do with it?!"

Remy nudges the bottle behind him with a foot. "I don't know, Mom. Did you finish it?"

Her face twists with rage. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!"

Remy bites his lip to keep it from quivering. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Can you please lay down?"

She looks at the beat up coffee table and picks up a red vase. She lifts it with both hands and holds it above her head. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOTTLE, REMY!" 

"I don't have it," he says, his voice small.

His mom's face muddles, turning a dark scarlet color. Her eyes blaze. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LYING TO ME?!" She heaves the vase at Remy. He ducks just in time, the vase exploding against the wall. Red glass rains down on Remy's head. He covers his face with his arms, knocking his sunglasses off.

His mother grabs the next thing she sees, a small potted plant, and throes that, too. It smashes against Remy's arms and a strangled sob tears out of his throat.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" His mom screams, face still contorted and quickly turning purple.

Remy looks up slightly, tears blurring his vision. "I can't! Please, I can't!"

She roars with fury, kicking over the table and sluggishly moving over to her son. Her nostrils flare and her eye twitches. Up this close, Remy can smell the alcohol on her breath. He swallows thickly, waiting for the pain to start again. He sinks down to a sitting position, hugging his knees to his body, making himself as small as possible. His mother delivers a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Give it to me," she whispers, a deadly tone underlying her voice.

Remy whimpers, removing the bottle from behind his back. His mom snatches it up with an ugly grin. 

"I knew you had it. Never lie to me again." She kicks him again and stumbles out of the room.

Remy curls up in a ball on his side, silent sobs racking his body. He wants to leave this place. He wants to run away, but he knows he can't. His mother might be a terrible person, but she's still his mother, and without Remy there to help, she would drink herself to death. The only reason she hasn't is because of Remy's dad. If Remy asks him to send her money to feed herself and maintain the house, he will. No questions asked. So as much as Remy would like to get as far away from her as possible, he can't let her die. Which is why he endures the pain. 

He lays there on the ground for a while before silently slinking up the stairs. He opens the door to his room and locks it behind him. He crawls up into his bed and stays there for the rest of the night, quietly crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, Remy, but I feel no remorse.


	15. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is a mess. A very gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry about the long wait. I have a bunch of shit going on at home, and it's been hard for me to find time to write. Anyway, here's a chapter. Not a good chapter, but a chapter none the less.  
> Warnings: Remus being his insane self, swearing, inferred sexual activities

▪■▪REMUS▪■▪

Remus Prince flies through the front door of his and Roman's house. He throws his backpack on the ground, running up the stairs.

"Roman!" He calls.

He turns down the hallway and stops at his brother's red and gold door. He flings it open and flops down onto Roman's bed.

"Roman, I think I'm in love!" He sighs dramatically, turning to face his twin.

Roman steps away from his spot at the vanity and clears his throat. 

"Remus. We have company." He nods over to the figure next to him.

"Ah, hello, Virgil," Remus says airily, waving his hand in the smaller boy's direction.

Virgil gives him a tight smile and a two fingered salute, edging slightly closer to Roman. 

"Anyway, as I was saying, I think I'm in love, Roman! Love!" 

Roman huffs a sigh, reminding Remus of an exasperated parent. "Remus, do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes!" Remus cries. "It's important! Don't you love me, brother?"

Roman folds his arms over his chest. "Right now? Debatable."

Remus pouts, looking to Virgil for assistance.

Virgil bites the inside of his cheek. "I take it this is a common occurrence?"

Roman sighs. "Unfortunately."

The anxious teen huffs a laugh. "I wish I had a brother."

Roman regards his twin warily. "You can have this one if you want."

Remus sticks his tongue out at his brother. "Can we get back on topic now?" he whines.

"Remus, you 'fall in love' every other week."

"Be that as it may, this time it's for real! He's amazing, Ro! Smart and Pretty, too!"

"Sounds like you," Virgil says to Roman, poking his shoulder. 

The other teen flushes bright scarlet, burying his face in his red and white hoodie.

"What did I say about warning me?"

Virgil grins smugly. "I never agreed to anything."

Remus whistles, drawing their attention away from each other. "Yes, yes. Roman is perfect. We get it. If you're going to fuck, please ask me to leave the room."

Roman throws a carmine colored pillow at the shorter twin. "Shut up."

Virgil turns his head away, blushing furiously. He mumbles something incoherent. Remus assumes it was probably something very nice. Not a threat or anything negative like that.

Roman sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Remus, why are you still in here?"

"Because I want your help."

"Oh, I see what's going on," Roman concludes. "You want me to help you find a soulmark. Of course. Well, you'll have to do it by yourself. I'm busy."

"You don't _look_ busy," Remus mutters, cursing under his breath.

"Hey, its fine," Virgil says, turning to Roman. "Go help your brother, it shouldn't take that long anyway, I can wait."

Roman frowns. "Are you sure, Stormcloud? I can tell him to leave us alone if you want."

Virgil laughs. "You've been doing that the entire time, it's clearly not working. I can stand five minutes by myself."

Remus jumps up from his spot on Roman's bed. "Listen to your boyfriend, brother. Let's go!"

He pulls his twin out of the room and into Remus's bathroom, ignoring Roman's protests.

"I don't see why you need me here."

Remus rolls his eyes, as if the answer is obvious. "Because I can't see my back. If there is a soulmark there, I'll need you to tell me. Duh."

He slips off his green and black hoodie, checking his pale arms for words. Nothing.

He removes his plain black t-shirt and searches his chest and stomach. 

"Roman, check my back!"

His twin sighs, muttering something about how stupid the situation is. His muttering is cut off though when he sees the yellow cursive on his twin's shoulder.

"I don't fucking believe it." 

Remus spins around. "What? Is there something there?"

Roman nods, stepping behind Remus to study the words again. "I don't fucking believe it," he repeats.

"Well?" Remus asks impatiently. "What does it say?"

"It says: 'I'm sorry, what?' Which makes me wonder what the hell you said to this guy."

Remus smiles brightly, more innocent and happy than Roman had ever seen him.

"I told him he was beautiful, that's all." Remus sighs wistfully.

Roman blinks and takes a step back. "You actually complimented someone? I didn't think you knew how to do that."

"Oh, shut up." Remus's smile falters. "I don't think he believed me, though. He looked...sad."

He tilts his head, stroking his mustache. "You know, I didn't think those would be the words. I guess they were the first things he said to me _directly._ He spoke to the group before that, but maybe it only counts when it's one on one?"

Roman bends down, picking up his brother's clothes. He shoves them into Remus's arms. "I love you, but I really don't care, Remus. Here, put these back on. I have to get back to Virgil."

"Ah, yes. Wouldn't want to keep you two apart for so long..."

Roman raises an eyebrow at him. "That's...weirdly thoughtful...what's the catch?"

Remus smirks. "Just make sure you use protection. We don't want you getting poor Virgil pregnant, do we?"

"You absolute heathen. Don't make me explain how impossible that would be. Also, I'm not...no. Just shut up or I'll hide your Nutella."

Remus puts a hand over his heart in mock horror. "How you wound me, brother. But seriously, try to keep it down in there."

Roman flips him a rude gesture, backing out of the bathroom. Remus laughs, watching him go. He throws his shirt and hoodie back on and turns off the bathroom light. 

He walks out of his room, heading down the unreasonably long staircase. He slides into the kitchen, grabbing his chocolate spread from the pantry. He takes it back up to his room and hides it in his closet. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys, thanks for sticking with this. I'm sorry for not posting until now _(¡^¡)_


	16. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try with a summary for this chapter, I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been a while... I have some stuff going on so... :/  
> Warnings: none, I don't think (please let me know if there is something that should be added)

*☆*LOGAN*☆*

Logan laughs out loud, almost hysterically. He had just gotten home, and now? Now he wishes he had stayed at school. It's only Monday and he's already ready for the week to be over. 

He sits down on the couch, once again watching his sibling, Talyn, play video games. Talyn turns their head when they hear their brother laugh. 

"Hey," they say, "What's up?"

Logan sighs, covering his forearm with his sleeve. He had been hanging up his school bag in the closet when his sleeve had ridden up just past his elbow, revealing a string of purple words next to the light blue ones. It's just his luck to have multiple soulmates. Logan doesn't believe in any god, but if they do exist, he is sure that they are having a good laugh right about now. 

"Nothing, just thinking," he says, not quite lying.

"Oh, wow. Don't hurt yourself," Talyn says mockingly, pausing their game.

They stand up and move over to their brother.

"Get up, I wanna mess with your face."

"Excuse me?"

Talyn rolls their eyes, pulling Logan to his feet. "I want to test out my new makeup and your face is perfect for it. Pleeeeease?"

Logan considers it, finally giving in. "I...suppose I could make time for that. How long is this going to take?"

"I'm not sure," Talyn admits, dragging their brother up the stairs. "It shouldn't take too long."

Logan sighs. "Okay, but I still have homework to do, so don't take too long."

Talyn grins up at him, leading their brother into the shared bathroom. "Chill out, it's fine."

Logan takes a seat in front of Talyn's small black vanity. He fiddles with the end of his tie, watching his sibling take out three different makeup palettes along with a small black bag.

"So," Logan starts, "What exactly are you going to do with all of that?" 

Talyn ignores him, instead taking a seat on top of the vanity across from him. Without speaking, they begin applying a light foundation to his face. 

Logan tries to stay as still as possible, not wanting to mess them up. He flinches slightly when Talyn's cold fingers tilt his face toward the light of the vanity, unprepared for the chill. He mutters a quick apology and lets Talyn continue their work.

They work quickly, highlighting the sharp angles of his face and applying a base coat of dark blue eyeshadow. They add shimmering black to the corners of Logan's eyes, blending it into the navy base. Once they seem satisfied with the effect, they add silver liner around his eyes. 

Logan opens his eyes when Talyn allows him to, watching his younger sibling dig through the black bag. They smile when they find what they were looking for, a small black cylinder. 

They uncap the tube, revealing a glittery navy lipstick.

"Absolutely not," Logan states, crossing his arms over his chest.

Talyn pouts, putting a hand on their hip. "Oh, come on. It'll complete the look."

They stare each other down for a solid two minutes before Logan looks away in defeat. Talyn smirks back at him already attacking his face with the lipstick. 

It isn't very long before they step back, admiring their work. 

"I like it," they say proudly, "it suits you."

Logan frowns. "Can I wash it off now, Tal?"

Talyn huffs. "Fine, but let me get a picture first. You never let me do your makeup."

They take out their phone, snapping a picture before Logan can respond. 

"Okay," they say, putting their phone back in their pocket, "wash it off with this." They toss a package of makeup wipes onto their brother's lap.

Logan thanks them and wipes away the various shades of blues and blacks from his eye lids. Talyn watches him wash away their hard work, an aggrieved look on their face.

"Well, this has been an experience," Logan says, standing up, "but I have to go now. Homework."

Talyn sighs, waving him out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, Lo. Finish your homework." They make a face at the end of the sentence, as if they had smelled something foul.

Logan smiles down at their petite frame. "Alright, see you in a bit." He pats his sibling's colorful head, making his way out of the bathroom.

He descends down the stairs, grabbing the homework from his backpack. He has to admit, he enjoyed spending time with Talyn. Especially considering that it took his attention away from the frustrating purple sentence on his arm, it's threatening aura making Logan want to cover it up at any cost.

_Did you do something to him?!_

It's just one sentence. One sentence radiating with anger and contempt. 

Logan sighs, taking his homework to the counter top. He sharpens a pencil and begins working on his math homework for Mr. Sanders. Every once and while, he catches his eyes scanning over to his forearm. He scowls down at it now, glaring at the words laying just under a sleeve.

He stands up, accepting that nothing is getting done (he can do the rest during study hall), and goes up the stairs into Talyn's room.

"Hey," he says, finding Talyn laying in a pile of blankets and pillows with their earbuds in. They don't respond.

He walks over to them, tugging one of the earbuds from his sibling's ear. They look up at him, adjusting their wire rim glasses.

"What?"

"Want to mess with my face again?"

A giants grin breaks out in their face. "Would you really let me?"

"Yes. I was unable to finish my homework and I have nothing else going on for a while."

Talyn jumps up from their blanket cave, their eyes bright. "Let's get started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed rn, I probably won't be updating for a while after this...


	17. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus's group discusses the project. Other stuff takes place. Nothing too important, but it's what I came up with on two hours of sleep and lots of caffeine. (This is a pretty slow chapter, I'm sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressful??? Things are happening in my personal life rn??? which means this chapter isn't going to be the best I've ever written??? :/  
> Warnings: Swearing, implied self harm

-♤-JANUS-♤-

Janus Dee steps into his house, closing the door gently behind him. He takes off his black shoes and puts them neatly on the mudroom shelf. He shoves his hands in his pockets, trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He tosses his backpack haphazardly onto the floor next to his bed, making his way over to his bookshelf. He grabs the nearest novel, thoughtlessly flipping through it. He sets it back down, not interested in reading for one in his life.

In perfect honesty, the day had been draining for Janus. Aside from the usual weird looks and judgmental whispers, he had been doubting himself since English, Remus's comment eating away at the corners of his mind.

The teen had to have been kidding. Janus can't bring himself to think of a reason that he _wouldn't_ be making fun of him. He knows that he is _far_ from beautiful, his scarred face butchering his features. And yet, a small part of Janus hopes that Remus had been sincere. It would be nice to have a real friend for once instead of a false one manifested out of fear. 

Janus removes the black hat from his head, hanging it off of the headboard of his bed. He shrugs off his black and yellow jacket and stands up. He shuffles through the bathroom connecting his room to his closet, hanging up the hoodie. 

On the way back to his room, he spots a small dot of red on the porcelain countertop. He scrapes it away with his thumb, watching the dried blood flake off and get caught under his nail. 

He steps back into his room and into the hallway, grabbing his phone out of his backpack on his way out. He straightens the collar of his shirt and lifts his head up like his parents taught him to do. He squares his shoulders and makes his way down the stairs.

He steps into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"Hello," his mother says, looking up from her spot on a chair where she's reading an old newspaper.

Janus hums in response, unlocking his phone. He feels something brushing against his legs. He looks down and smiles at his pet cat, Snake. He reaches down, picking up the small creature. He cradles her in his lap, scratching behind her soft brown ears. The Dees used to have another cat, Smokey. He was lost in the same fire that disfigured Janus's face. Ironic, isn't it, to have such a name that matches your demise.

Snake reaches a paw up and bats at her owner's nose, letting out a playful meow. Janus gazes down at her with amusement. 

"Not now, Snake," he says, adjusting himself so that one of his arms is free.

He turns his attention back to his phone, opening up a new group chat. He types in both Emile Picani and Remus Prince's numbers, which he had gotten off of the announcement board that hangs outside of the school's main office.

Janus: Hello, everyone. This chat is for the English project. If any of us have any ideas or questions, just put them here. -J

He sets the phone down for a moment, surprised when it vibrates right away. He opens the message.

Emile: Hey, guys. I actually do have a suggestion if you want to hear it.

Janus: Of course, what is it?

Emile: Depending on how much work we get done in the next couple of days, we should probably set up a time that we can meet over the weekend to discuss the presentation itself.

Janus thinks for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek.

Janus: Yes, that would probably be a good idea just in case the rest if the week goes like today did. We definitely need to take this more seriously, work harder.

Remus: What's up, bitches? 

Emile: Language.

Remus: What's up, respectable group members?

Emile: That's better. We were just planning a time that we could meet up to finish the project if we need to, probably over the weekend.

Remus: hm

Remus: You guys could just come over to my house. Idc what day we do it, I've got nothing else going on. Plus, my parents won't be home, so that won't be a problem. I can't speak for my brother though.

Janus: What about Sunday? I won't be free on Saturday, but that's the only time I have something else going on.

Emile: Sunday will work for me, what about you Remus?

Janus stares at the screen, waiting for Remus to answer. 

Remus: Yeah, I'm cool with that. What time?

Janus: Will 12:30 work for you guys?

Emile: Yes, then we could either eat lunch before hand or bring our own to eat there.

Remus: I'm good with whatever. 

Janus sighs, already completely bored of the conversation.

Janus: Okay, sounds good. See you all then.

Remus: Bye.

Emile: See you tomorrow.

He turns off the phone and stands up, carrying Snake out of the room. He moves into the kitchen, grabbing a slightly unripe banana from his mothers professional fruit platter in the middle of the counter. He turns to head back to his room when his phone vibrates again. He stares at it, slightly annoyed.

He opens the message, not knowing what to expect. Hadn't they _just_ said goodbye? He looks closer, realizing that it isn't from the group chat, but instead a message from Emile to Janus singularly.

Emile: Hey, you don't have to respond to this, I just wanted to reiterate what I said earlier in class. If you ever want to talk about something that's bothering you, you can always come to me. If it's easier to text, that'll work too, whatever you are comfortable with. Of course, you are the only one who can decide what is best for you, so it's completely your decision. You shouldn't feel like you can't reach out. Just, if you want to talk, I'm here. I know I'm not a professional in any way, but sometimes all you need is someone to listen. It's up to you.

Janus blinks down at his phone. He was definitely not prepared for that. He takes a deep breath, trying to string enough words together to make a coherent response. 

Janus: Thank you, Emile. I will think about your offer. See you in class.

He presses send and turns off his phone, returning it to his back pocket. He heads up the stairs, still carrying Snake and the banana. 

Once upstairs, he collapses on his bed. He strokes Snake's soft brown and white fur, watching her squirm around. She crouches back, stalking an unsuspecting hat. She lunges forward, just missing it. Instead, Snake crashes into the headboard with a disgruntled screech. Janus laughs quietly at her, covering his mouth with a still gloved hand.

He looks down at the yellow fabric, realizing that he forgot to take the gloves off. He walks over to his desk, slipping them off of his hands. He drops them on the top of the desk, not caring enough to put them where they should actually go. He glances back down at his hands and takes a step back. While he had been expecting the ugly burns, he wasn't prepared for the dark green letters scrawled across the back of his hands. 

_No._

Janus isn't ready for this. He doesn't _want_ this. He has enough going on without another thing to stress over. No, this isn't going to work in his favor. This is going to crash and burn. 

_I think you're beautiful even with your scars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, but I needed it to help move the story along. I have a plan, I promise lol


	18. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who reads these summaries anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any warming for this chapter unless you count sexism. Then again, it's been awhile since I wrote this, so...

~♡~PATTON~♡~

The past couple of days had gone by in a blur for Patton, nothing happened worth reremembering. Now, Thursday morning, it all comes to a screeching halt as he realizes exactly how long he has to finish his English project. They had barely started, and now they were down to two days, not including the weekend. Patton really doesn't want to work over the weekend, not that he has any other plans, but that would still mean having two of his soulmates over at his house. Where his mother is. His homophobic, bigoted mother. Patton can't exactly hide the words circling his wrist, and his mom had already caught a glimpse if them before. Of course, Patton tried to play it off, telling her that he had no idea why there were two different colors, or why there seemed to be a break in between the sentence.

Ever since she had seen his soulmark, she had been wanting to meet the "sweet girl" that her son had spoken with. Patton had been fairly sure that his mom knew he was gay, but maybe he was wrong. They don't talk about that sort of thing anyway, Uncle Thomas being the only exception.

Patton looks around the room, his backpack slung around his shoulders. Once he is sure that he has everything he needs, he head down stairs.

He turns the corner to the kitchen, tripping over his little sister on his way. He lets out a squeak of surprise, sprawling forward. He lands on the ground hard, his chin bouncing off of the linoleum flooring. He sits up, groaning and running his jaw.

His sister, Nyla looks over at him with a strange expression on her face, both concerned and slightly pissed.

"You ruined my trains Patpat."

Patton looks around. Scattered across the floor are colorful train tracks, a Barbie jeep and motorcycle painted with train patterns amidst them.

"Sorry, kiddo," Patton replies, "I didn't see you there."

Nyla crosses her arms and pouts.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. Why don't you move your toys over there to the living room?" Patton starts. "I think trains would be much better on the carpet."

His sister looks down at her setup thoughtfully. "Yeah, okay. Can you help me move them?"

"Of course, kiddo!" Patton stands up, grabbing a few of the yellow, pink, and blue tracks. Together, they carry the trains into the living room.

Once Nyla is happy with the placement of her toys, Patton heads back into the kitchen, taking a granola bar for his breakfast. He's just about to head out the door when his mom comes down the stairs, her long blonde hair wrapped up in a towel. 

"Patton, where is your sister?"

Patton sighs, pointing over to Nyla. "In the living room." The little girl waves at her mom, running the motorcycle train across the tracks.

Their mom pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, turning to her son. "I told you not to let her play with those down here."

Patton shifts the backpack on his shoulders. "I know, but the only other place she can play with them is her room, and you can't keep her cooped up there forever."

His mom crosses her arms. "I'm not, but if she wants to play with boy toys, she can do it in her own room where I don't have to look at it. Now go take everything upstairs."

Patton shrugs. "I can't, I have to get to school."

His mom turns and storms out of the room with a frustrated growl. Patton takes that as an invitation to leave, slipping out of the door without a word.

He walks down the driveway, looking back only once to make sure his mother isn't watching him. He walks down to the corner of the street and removes his plain gray hoodie, revealing a white floral blouse underneath. He exchanges the black sweatpants covering his legs for leggings and a light blue skirt.

He pins up his hair with a sparkly flower barrett and takes the makeup bag out of his backpack. He keeps walking, applying foundation, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. He finishes up with highlighter and a glittery pink layer of lip gloss.

By the time he's done, the school is in sight. He shoves the makeup bag back into his backpack along with the other clothes. He jogs the rest of the way, slowing down as he approaches the front doors. He signs himself in and makes his way to Uncle Thomas's office.

He walks into the room and sits down, taking the granola bar out of his bag.

Thomas looks up from his computer and smiles at his nephew. "Hey, Pat! How are you today?"

Patton looks up. "I'm good. Your sister got mad at both of her children again. The usual."

Thomas frowns. "What happened, bud?"

"Nyla wanted to play with her trains."

Uncle Thomas's frown deepens. "I'll try to talk to her about that."

Patton raises his eyebrows at him and snorts. "Good luck. She's not going to listen to a thing you say."

"Probably not, but I'll try my best."

The teen cracks a smile at the determination in his uncle's voice. "Thanks."

Thomas reaches over and ruffles Patton's hair. "No problem, bud."

Patton swats his hand away, laughing. 

"Okay, Pat. Go get ready for class, now," Uncle Thomas says, taking the granola bar wrapper out of Patton's hand. 

Patton stands up, shifting the backpack again so that it's more comfortable on his small frame. "Okay, see you in a bit." He walks out of the office, feeling slightly lighter than he had before. 

He walks over to his locker, opening it on the second try. Across the hall, another form stands at his locker, large black headphones slung around his neck. Patton hangs his backpack in the locker and takes out a few folders and a pencil.

He walks over to the other boy and leans against the next locker over. The boy looks at him and smiles.

Patton grins back and waves with two fingers. "Hey, Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is baby.


	19. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is back! >:) >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school year is starting soon, so updates might be further apart, but I'm NOT abandoning this fic, okay? I'll do my best to update when I can, although I will definitely have more going on, which could affect how much writing time I have... ily you guys, thanks for being patient with me and sticking it out!  
> Warnings: Swearing, inferred harassment, mentions of death

•●•VIRGIL•●•

Thursdays usually fly by without a thought for Virgil, nothing too special or exciting about them. Classes go by in a blur, and before you know it, the day is over. Today had been just that, nothing worth remembering. In math, Virgil's last class, Mr. Sanders had been absent and the substitute was an old man that smelled of burning rubber, and that was the most exiting thing to happen all day. 

Now, all Virgil intends to do is get home as fast as he can, do his homework, and watch YouTube until his dad gets home. A solid plan.

Remy has practice after school on Thursdays, and then work right after, otherwise Virgil might have invited him over to hang out. But since that isn't possible, Virgil has no problem with being by himself. He had done that for two whole years before Remy had taken pity on him.

Virgil closes his locker door and swings his backpack over his shoulders. He puts his large black headphones over his ears to block out the noise of the crowded hallway. He keeps to the right, weaving through groups of people. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out. Virgil frowns down at the glowing screen, or, more specifically, the new notification from his dad. He opens it, feeling a small knot of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach.

Dad: Hey, bud, I'm outside the school.

V. Storm: Why are you home so early??? You didn't get fired, did you?!

Dad: Hey, relax, V. I just got off early. I want to talk to you about something.

V. Storm: Oh. What do you want to talk about?

Dad: I'll tell you when you get out here. Hurry up, slowpoke.

Virgil stares at his phone for a moment, the knot in his stomach growing steadily larger. 

He continues down the hall and out the main doors, biting the inside tissue of his cheek. He looks around the parking lot, eventually spotting his dad's red truck. He pulls open the door on the passenger side and slides in next to his father.

"Hey, Virge, how was school?" 

Virgil takes off his headphones, letting them hang from his neck. "It was fine, what did you need to talk to me about?"

His dad starts the truck and pulls out of the parking spot. "I want to wait until we're home for that, bud. Did you let Remy's mom know that she doesn't have to drop you off?"

Virgil runs a hand through his bright purple hair. "Uh, no. Remy has practice today anyway, so..."

His dad furrows his eyebrows. "You mean She wasn't going to pick you up? Did you find another person to ride with? What about one of your other friends?"

Virgil looks up at him. "Who said I have other friends?"

His dad gives him a weird look, almost as if he was expecting a completely different answer. "Okay, so how were you planning on getting home then?"

"I'd walk. It's not that big a deal, Dad."

"Yes it is! You know where we live, Virgil. You know what happened the last time I let you walk. I don't want that to happen again. You need to find someone to ride home with, I don't care if it's Remy or whoever, but I am not letting you get hurt again. It's bad enough with your Pa in the hospital..." He trails off, eyes returning to the road.

Virgil looks away from his father, glaring out the window. "Fine, I'll find a different way to get home. I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not completely helpless."

"I never said you were."

The two lapse into silence, staying that way until the truck pulls into their own garage.

"Alright, we're home. Will you _please_ tell me what's going on now?"

"I want to talk to you about your Pa."

Virgil hops out of the truck and walks backward to the door, keeping his eyes on his father. "Yeah, so do I. When are we going to visit him again? It's been weeks."

He steps into the house and sheds his backpack and windbreaker. His dad follows after him, closing the door and locking it again. "That's the thing, V, we can't."

Virgil blinks. "What do you mean, "we can't"?! We can't what?!"

"I was on the phone with his doctors a couple days ago. They still aren't sure what is going on with him and they think it's best if we stay away, just in case it's contagious."

Virgil takes a step back, retreating into the living room. "What?! We've visited him before, it's fine!"

"I'm sorry, bud. I don't like it either, but we have to do what's best for him, and right now that's staying away until he gets better."

"Bullshit!" Virgil hisses, "we both know that's bullshit. Besides, every time we go there they tell us the same damn thing! 'He'll get better with time' 'he needs some rest' 'He'll be back on his feet before you know it'. They don't know anything about what's happening to him, and they expect us to just...to just _wait?!_ "

He watches as his father's face turns slightly red with frustration. "Virgil, watch your language. They might not be able to diagnose him yet, but they do know that when a person stops breathing and loses the ability to move their legs, it's usually not a good thing. They are doing everything they can to make sure he comes home to us for good this time. We need to be patient."

Virgil throws his head back and laughs. "That's the thing, though! Don't you understand?! He's not coming home for good _ev_ _er._ No, he's going to fucking _die_ sooner or later, and I want to see him before that happens! Did you really think they would find a miracle cure for something they can't even diagnose?! Did you think he would be able to come home to us? He's been in that hospital eight times, Dad. _Eight_. He's not getting better-" The teen cuts off with a strangled sob, hot, salty tears streaming down his face.

His father pales. He works his jaw, trying to formulate a response. He blinks back his own tears, trying to retain a sense on composure for his son's sake.

"Virgil..." He takes a step forward and reaches a hand out, placing it on the teen's shoulder.

Virgil brushes him off, turning and storming up to his room. He slams the door behind him and rips his headphones from his neck, throwing them across the room. They hit the wall with a less than satisfying crack. Virgil wipes his face furiously with his sleeve. He falls back against the door, dissolving into a hyperventilating mess. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his patchwork hoodie, surprised when his fingers knock against something hard.

He pulls out the object, still breathing heavily. He turns his phone over in his hand, his body shaking with repressed sobs. His phone soon joins the headphones, the two laying next to each other across the room. Virgil buries his head in his arms, drawing his knees up to his chest as the truth sets in. He can't see his Pa.

He might never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I can't believe we already have 19 chapters!!!! Thank you guys so much, you're the thing that inspires me to keep writing <3


	20. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil go to the motherfucking zoo, my guys. Pretty fluffy chapter after what I did last time XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We're at 20 chapters! Thank you guys so much for reading, I love seeing your comments and feedback, it really makes my day! <3 <3 <3  
> Warnings: Swearing (I thiiiiiiink that's it, but comment if I need to add something else please, as with any other chapter)

◇▪ROMAN▪◇

Roman Prince paces in front of the door, nervously picking at the sleeve of his red and gold windbreaker. Saturday had come so fast, he hadn't had time to prepare for the self consciousness that comes with this...this...is this a date? He and Virgil had agreed to go to the zoo, but Roman isn't completely sure if this is just a friend thing, or what is really is. No matter what, Roman is determined to make it a good day for Virgil. 

On Friday, he had noticed a shift in Virgil's mood. He seemed withdrawn and anxious, even more so than usual. Roman had tried to ask the smaller teen about it, but Virgil had just shrugged in response.

Roman had decided that whatever the other boy is going through, he'll try to take Virgil's mind off of it. In complete honesty, Roman had expected Virgil to cancel their plans, but he didn't. Not that Roman is complaining.

The two had agreed that Virgil would walk to the Prince Estate and Roman would drive them both from there (mostly because Roman is the only one who owns and can drive a car). He stops pacing when he hears a light knock on the door.

He throws the door open, a wide, glittering smile on his face. "Virgil!"

The purple haired teen steps back, not expecting Roman's loud greeting. He takes a breath and gives his friend his signature two finger salute. "Hey, Princey."

Roman studies him for a moment. Virgil looks nervous, his shoulders turned in and his head down. Along with his usual under eye eyeshadow, he also lined both the top and bottom lids with thin black liner. _Well,_ Roman thinks, _I believe that's a good sign._ Roman smiles wider and lets Virgil inside, most of his nervousness replaced by excitement.

He leads the way to the garage, stopping only once to scold Remus for eating sugar straight from the bag. Virgil had watched them with amusement, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Roman grabs his keys and opens the garage door. Virgil stares at the shiny red car for a moment before letting himself in the passenger side. Roman slides in next to him, putting the keys in the ignition. He starts the car, pulling it out of the garage and into the obnoxiously large driveway.

Roman pulls up Google Maps on his phone, types in the name of the zoo, and turns to Virgil.

"So, how have you been?"

Virgil looks up at him, playing with a loose string on his hoodie. "Oh. I've been okay. It's only been a day since we've seen each other, Princey."

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to make conversation, my raven. You aren't exactly helping."

Roman glances over at Virgil, smirking at the light dusting of pink that settled on his soulmate's cheeks when he used the nickname. 

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Virgil inquires with a grin, humoring him.

"How about you tell me about your family," Roman replies, returning his eyes to the road.

The smile melts off of Virgil's face. He turns his head to look out the window. "I don't want to talk about them right now."

Roman knits his eyebrows together in concern. "Did something happen, Virge?"

Virgil shrugs, "It's not important." He changes the subject. "So, what about you?"

"Oh, you know. Life is never boring when you live with Remus." Roman laughs, a pure, refreshing sound. Virgil smiles, ducking his head in an attempt to hide it.

"So, I'm guessing what happened with your brother back at your house is a regular occurrence then?"

"Yeah, it's like living with a toddler! You always have to be watching him, or he'll stick a fork in a power socket. He's an actual gremlin."

Virgil throws his head back, laughing. "Damn, Ro. Sucks to suck."

The two boys grin at each other, trading stories and comments. Before they know it, they have arrived. Roman parks the car in an empty spot, and the teens step into the cool autumn air. All around them, red and orange leaves float on the breeze, creating an almost magical atmosphere. Roman silently thanks mother nature for making it such a beautiful day.

They walk up to the large front gates and let themselves in, Virgil's eyes going wide at the sight before them. Anywhere you look, you can see children in brightly colored windbreakers chasing each other around, parents lifting up toddlers so that they can see into the enclosures. At the very front of the zoo, giraffes bow their heads to take carrots from visitor's hands. 

Virgil gasps, an awed expression on his face. "Its so....big!"

Roman chuckles. "This is only part of it, my dark knight."

Virgil grabs him by the arm, a grin on his face, and pulls him over to a glass enclosure. Inside, an alligator swims in lazy circles, not bothered by the commotion outside, content with its own little world within a cage. The purple haired teen bends down, pressing a hand to the glass like a curious child. The large reptile barely glances at him. Virgil grins at Roman, standing up again. 

"Let's look at the giraffes now!"

The two teens wander through the zoo, looking at various animals and laughing with each other. At some point, Virgil had slipped his small hand into Roman's. _Well,_ Roman thinks, _he's definitely not thinking about whatever was bothering him earlier. Mission accomplished._

"So," Virgil starts, "thanks for taking me here. Things have been...rough at home."

Roman frowns. "Of course, it's my pleasure. Do you...want to talk about it?"

Virgil doesn't meet his gaze. "There's not much to talk about. My Pa's in the hospital. The doctors just told us that it's too dangerous for everyone involved and we can't visit him anymore. Dad says he'll be home soon, but that's what he said the first time. And the time after that. And the time after that. I just wish I knew what's going on."

Roman gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, that's gotta be frustrating."

Virgil nods absent-mindedly.

"Hey, I may not be able to help with this one, but I _can_ buy you icecream," Roman says, pointing at a nearby cart.

Virgil gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand. "Okay, I'll pay you back later."

"Nonsense," Roman says, waving him off. "It's on me."

Virgil opens his mouth to argue, but Roman is already at the cart, paying for two icecream cones. He jogs back over to Virgil, handing him one of the treats.

"I do believe I win this round."

"Fine, but next time I'm paying."

Roman laughs, taking Virgil's hand again.

"Hey, I meant to ask you yesterday, but do you want to have your group from English class come over to my house tomorrow? Remus and I are meeting with our groups, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Uh, sure. I'll text the other two when I get home."

"Excellent, I'll get the details to you later!"

Virgil smiles at him, and Roman's heart skips a beat. He had seen him smile before, but not like this, not with all his attention centered on Roman. He clears his throat, turning his face to hide the blush dusting over his features.

Luckily, Virgil doesn't seem to notice, too busy staring at the sky.

"Hey, it looks like it's going to rain."

Roman looks up too, glaring at the darkening clouds. "It does, doesn't it. Maybe it'll miss us?"

"Maybe. We could head towards the reptile house, that we'll be inside. It doesn't look like it'll last long if it does rain."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

They finish their icecream and start walking down the path, ignoring the drops of water beginning to fall from the sky. Suddenly, like someone had flipped a switch, the rain falls fast, drenching everyone standing beneath it, including Roman and Virgil. 

The two boys stare at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Virgil runs ahead, heading toward the reptile house. Roman chases after him, kicking up water as it gathers on the ground. He catches up to the other boy, lifting him up and hauling him over his shoulder. Virgil yelps in surprise, before quickly regaining composure. He slaps the back of Roman's head, cussing him out and demanding to be put down.

Roman ignores him, instead continuing to jog over to the reptile house. Once inside, they both stop to catch their breath, Roman finally setting Virgil down. Roman leans against the far wall, the only one not littered with animals. The two look around the rest of the space. The room is dark, all but for the lit up terrariums full of snakes, lizards, frogs, and turtles. The air inside is chilled, that paired with the soaked clothing makes Virgil shiver. Roman notices and holds him close, still laughing breathlessly.

In a single, quick movement, Virgil turns, trapping Roman against the wall. Roman looks down at him, slightly startled. Virgil stares back at him for a moment before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. _Oh, so this_ is _a date._ After getting over his initial shock, Roman kisses him back, pulling the other teen close to him. With their bodies pressed together, Roman can feel Virgil's heartbeat against his chest, pounding fast and hard. He can feel Virgil's bangs brushing lightly against his face. All he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his own heart going into overdrive. 

Virgil wraps his arms around Roman's neck, and Roman can smell the faint scent of cinnamon and citrus coming from the other boy. He decides he likes that smell.

Outside, the rain slows, the sun shining bright again. Virgil pulls back, looking into Roman's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Ro?"

It takes Roman a moment to find his voice. "Y-yeah?"

Virgil steps away from the other teen and takes his hand, dragging him out the door. "Lets go see the bears!"

Roman laughs, letting Virgil lead the way. Both boys are still soaking wet and cold, but Roman feels pretty warm considering. _Not bad for a first date,_ Roman thinks, a smile on his face, _really not bad at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(^•^)/ You guys are best, thanks for sticking it out even if it takes a week to update lol


	21. Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy deals with a freaked out Virgil. Basically a normal Saturday afternoon for him. Also, Remy is a bottom, change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...its been a while since I last posted...oops. haha. Sorry. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it lol.  
> Warnings: Swearing, a bit of steaminess at the end.

•••REMY•••

Remy Sleep lounges on his bed at his dad's house, glad that the week is over. Next to him, Emile sits against the headboard, humming and playing with his hair. Remy turns his head when he hears his phone ding from its spot on the nightstand. He sits up, grabbing it and turning it over in his hand. A text from Virgil pops up on the screen, and Remy opens it up. 

Coffee Bean: remyhelpihaveaproblem

Remy narrows his eyes, suspicious at the lack of explanation. He types a quick reply.

Nyquil: woah, there V. Take a deep breath. Is this, like, a boy problem, or more of a 'I threw a shovel at a man on accident bc i wasnt paying attention when i was digging this grave and it hit him on the head and killed him and now there are TWO dead bodies that I have to bury' problem? 

Coffee Bean: what? That was weirdly specific. It's a boy problem.

Nyquil: oh, I can help with boy problems. what is it?

Coffee Bean: I fucked up real bad, Remy

Nyquil: explain

Coffee Bean: I kissed Roman.

Nyquil: Maybe it's just me, but that sounds like the opposite of a problem. 

Coffee Bean: stfu this is serious

Nyquil: fine. Did he kiss you back?

Coffee Bean: Yeah?

Nyquil: and you like him, right?

Coffee Bean: Of course I do 

Nyquil: _then what is the problem here?_

Coffee Bean: What if he doesn't like me back?! 

Nyquil: you said he kissed you back

Coffee Bean: What if he was just being nice?!

Nyquil: are you even hearing yourself right now, babes? 

Coffee Bean: Remyyyy

Nyquil: listen, it sounds to me like he really likes you. If you're really so concerned about it, just talk to him.

Coffee Bean: Easy for you to say, have you met me? Besides, you and Emile have been together since you were twelve. You've never had to worry about that sort of thing!

Nyquil: gurl are you kidding? Of course we did. But the only way to get through it is by communicating. In smaller words for the smaller minded, get your ass back over there and talk to him.

Coffee Bean: fine. I'll talk to him later. Are you sure he likes me though?

Nyquil: Virgil 

Nyquil: go

Coffee Bean: yeah, okay, I'll think about it. Talk to you tomorrow, Rem.

Nyquil: mkay, bye babes.

Remy puts down his phone and turns to his soulmate.

"Sorry, Em, our son needed some help."

Emile frowns. "What happened?"

"He kissed a boy."

Emile's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Did something happen after that?"

"Nope. That was it."

Remy's boyfriend stares at him and sighs. "I see. And what did you tell him to do about it?"

"Communicate," Remy hums, putting an arm around Emile.

"Wow. I never thought I would live to see the day where I didn't have to clean up after you and your...interesting advice."

"Rude." Remy pouts, tugging on his soulmate's arm. He smiles. "Remember our first kiss?"

Emile laughs. "How could I forget. I kissed you during the last song of the night at our first school dance. You got surprised and fell into the punch bowl."

"Yeah, punch went everywhere. I was kinda hoping you would forget those details."

"Never," Emile hums, pulling Remy close. 

Remy takes his boyfriend into his arms, pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth. Emile kisses him back, savoring the moment. Remy reaches up and removes Emile's glasses from his face, breaking away from the kiss to put them down safely on the nightstand. As soon as he turns back around, his boyfriend captures his lips again, pushing him down onto the mattress beneath them. Remy groans into the kiss, enjoying the familiar weight of Emile's body on top of his own. Emile trails his fingers down Remy's torso, feeling the lean muscle beneath his shirt. Remy reaches up, tugging on his soulmate's hair. The boys break apart for a moment to catch their breath, neither of them breaking eye contact.

"Did I tell you I love you yet, Em?" Remy asks with a grin, pressing his forehead against Emile's.

"Probably, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too."

Just then, Emile's phone dings from the inside pocket of his bag. He grumbles, getting up from the bed to dig it out. He opens the message and sighs dissappointedly. 

"I have to go home. My mom wants me to help with dinner."

Remy frowns. "Too bad, things were just getting exciting."

Emile grins. "There's always next time." He hoists his bag over his shoulder, digging the keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you later, Rem." He walks over to his boyfriend, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, babe. You'll be at the Prince house for that study group tomorrow, right?"

Emile pauses at the doorway. "Yeah, I'll check with my parents again just in case." 

The two boys smile at each other for a moment before Remy blows his soulmate a kiss, waving at him daintily. 

"Run along, now. You wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting any longer."

Emile laughs, ducking out if the room with a smile. Remy grins to himself, a warm sensation blooming in his chest. He loves weekends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter where I don't fuck with Remy too much. Haha. Ha...


	22. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil freaks the fuck out again. Remy comforts him. I mean. Why not. Not much of a chapter, but hey, at least I'm posting again lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm back, did you miss me? Haha, i know this isnt the best chapter, but hopefully its still okay. I might be taking a little break again after this just so I can get my thoughts in order, and then I'll give you another chapter asap. Thanks, I love you all sm!   
> Warnings: Swearing, Anxiety attacks

•●•VIRGIL•●•

Virgil lays sprawled out on his bed, groaning into his pillow. It had barely been two hours since his conversation with Remy and he is already over thinking everything again. Honestly, he is still in shock about what happened. He had kissed Roman Prince. Roman Prince had kissed him back. It feels like Virgil is living someone else's life. These things weren't supposed to happen to losers like him, especially not in real life. Maybe in a story, a movie, fuck-even in a 3am sleep deprived fantasy, but never in his reality. It just doesn't make sense. 

He pulls his knees up to his chest. He knows logically he should be ecstatic. He got the guy of his dreams. Roman is handsome, talented, and intelligent. What more could Virgil ask for? Still, something else tugs at the back of his mind. That something happens to have glasses, freckles, and an affinity for feminine clothing. Yes, whenever he thinks about that one moment with Roman, Patton Heart is never far from his thoughts. With that gray cardigan thrown over his shoulders and friendly disposition, the boy had somehow managed to take up residency in Virgil's mind. He has to admit, in the short time he has known him, Virgil has grown attached to Patton. To his chocolate brown eyes. To his beautiful grin. Even to his unusual sense of style. 

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the world. Maybe, just maybe, if he focuses just enough, he can fade into the mattress beneath him. At least then he won't have to deal with one particularly nasty thought lurking in his head. _If I am as attracted to Patton as I think I am, does that mean Roman isn't enough for me?_

Virgil doesn't know. He doesn't understand why everything has to be so complicated. Why can't he be satisfied with the caring teen he's dating? Why can't he just forget about Patton? Roman is perfect. He's everything Virgil had ever wanted. So _why_ can't that be good enough?

Tears gather at the corners of Virgil's eyes. He curls in on himself even more, hugging his knees to his chest. He can feel his hands shaking against his arms. With the lights turned off and the house oddly silent (his dad had to work later tonight than ever before), Virgil feels small again, small and scared. His chest tightens, constricting against his will. He gasps in a shuddering breath before the tears start to fall.

His heart pounds in his ears, making the entire world deafeningly loud and silent at the same time. It's overwhelming for Virgil, a sob ripping itself from his throat. Across the room, he hears a tapping sound, so gentle he barely registers it as anything but his imagination. The light tapping comes again, and he turns, almost falling off of his bed when he sees Remy's face in the window. He looks worried, although it's hard to tell with the large black sunglasses adorning his face.

Virgil whimpers, and Remy disappears. _Figures,_ Virgil thinks, _of course he doesn't want to deal with me. I'm a mess._

Just a few moments later, he hears the front door unlock from downstairs. Fucking great. Now he has his dad to deal with on top of it all. Virgil takes a couple of quick sharp breaths, trying desperately to calm himself down to no avail. He rubs the tears from his eyes with a black and purple sleeve and pulls up his hood, doing his best to conceal the fact that he was- and still is -crying. He hears a light rap on the door. He squeezes his eyes shut, slowly dragging himself across the room. Virgil opens the door, taking a step back in surprise when, instead of his father, Remy steps into the room.

The purple haired boy looks down at the ground, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his patchwork hoodie. "How did you get in here?" He cringes inwardly when he hears his voice wobble and break.

Remy holds up a key, the same one that Virgil gave him a couple years before.

"I gave that to you for emergencies," Virgil mutters.

"Babes, I think crying alone in your room at 7pm on a Saturday after _making out with the hottest guy in school_ counts as an emergency."

"No, it really doesn't. And I'm not crying."

Remy flicks off Virgil's hood and gently raises his head with a finger. "Right. And what's your excuse for the eyeshadow running down your face, Coffee Bean?"

Virgil looks away, taking in a rattling breath, the tears returning to his dark brown eyes.

Remy smiles sympathetically and wraps his arms around the smaller teen, smoothing his hair away from his face. "Shh, it's okay, V. What's wrong? Talk to me."

Virgil hides his face in his friend's shoulder, trying to ignore the fast thumping of his heartbeat in his ears.

"I think there's something wrong with me," he finally replies, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

Remy pulls away from him, concerned. "Why do you think that?"

"I- I like Roman a lot, Remy."

The taller boy knits his eyebrows together in confusion. "Okay?"

Virgil looks down at his feet, a pit settling into his stomach. "I think I like Patton, too," he admits ashamedly, so quiet Remy has to lean in to hear him.

"Oh. Oh, Coffee Bean," Remy responds, pulling him back into an embrace. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"B-but Roman..."

"What about him, Virge?"

Virgil buries his face into Remy's leather jacket. "He'll hate me," he says, his voice muffled.

"Babes, did you not hear me? I said there's nothing wrong with being polyamorous. Assuming that's what's going on anyway."

Virgil looks up. "W-with being...with being what?"

Remy leads him over to the smaller teen's bed, helping him sit down.

"You like Patton and Roman, right? Equally? At the same time?" He clarifies, his voice gentle and soothing.

Virgil hesitates before nodding, making himself as small as possible.

"Would you ever think of pursuing a relationship with the both of them?"

"You mean like...at the same time? I-I'm not sure.." He looks down, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Remy wipes it away with the end of his sleeve.

"You don't have to be sure yet, okay? I don't mean to pressure you into making any decisions that could hurt you anymore than you're already hurting."

Virgil nods absently, picking at a loose thread on his worn out black jeans. "If...if I am...that...I don't think either of them would be interested in that kind of relationship anyway, so..." He trails off, tucking his head in between his knees.

Remy puts an arm around his friend. "Now, I'm not quite as good at this as Emile, and maybe you shouldn't take most of the advice I give you, but you might want to talk to Roman about this. That might make you feel better, and I'll be with you all the way if you'd like."

"Thanks Rem," Virgil says, sniffing, "I'll think about it. You should probably get home, I have to start dinner."

"Okay, Virge, I'll go. Just- Are you sure you're okay?" Remy moves over to the door, not breaking eye contact with the other teen.

"I-I think so. I've got some thinking to do." Virgil laughs, a short, overwhelmed sound.

Remy hesitates, like he has something else he wants to say, but he refrains, instead ducking out of the room. He closes the door behind him.

Virgil lays back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He counts to ten before getting up and moving over to the laptop sitting on his desk. He takes a seat and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind.

He opens the device, putting the password in correct on the second try. He opens Google in a new tab. He runs a hand through his purple bangs, typing in what he needs to know.

_How do I know if I am polyamorous?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random: The number five is like an honorary even number. Who agrees?


	23. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is a chaotic bastard but we still love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I slept all day yesterday and I am somehow still exhausted. But anyway, shout out to all of you who are commenting, leaving kudos, or honestly anyone who is still here reading this, I love you guys!  
> Warnings: Swearing, smoking, Remus being himself....

▪■▪REMUS▪■▪

Remus Prince sits in the dirt, loud music blaring from the large speaker he brought with him. His parents used to own a giant greenhouse, but he guesses he and Roman own it now, considering his parents barely even stop by for more than an hour every month now a days. If you asked him, he would tell you that he likes the isolation of the garden, but really he likes it because it's the only place where he can completely break down without his brother being hair down the hall.

As much as he pretends that he doesn't need his parents attention, doesn't _want_ it, the reality of the situation is that he does. He dies need it. Because he is seventeen fucking years old and hasn't even been _hugged_ in almost three years and it is killing him. Sure, his parents officially "left" the house last year, but even before that they were always too busy, distracted, distant to pay attention to the twins. After they stopped coming home, the brothers went to each other for consolation and to keep away the loneliness, but slowly, the two drifted apart. Roman started spending more time with friends and filled his schedule with other activities to keep his mind off of the fact that he had been practically abandoned, unintentionally leaving Remus alone by himself. 

After that, Remus started doing anything he could to try to grab his parents' attention, but nothing worked. He skipped school for a week. All that came of it was a scolding from Roman. He beat up a freshman in the locker room. Nothing but an angry brother and a three day suspension. Hell, he even fucked a girl in the band room during lunch and his parents still didn't say anything about it! Not even when said girl stopped coming to school because her parents were worried that Remus would get her knocked up. Eventually, he accepted that his parents don't give a damn about him or his brother, but it still hurt. 

Remus picks up a stray flower pot from the ground and hurls it across the garden. It shatters on the ground with a satisfying crash. He digs around in his pocket for a cigarette and lighter, muttering profanity under his breath when his shaking hands refuse to hold on to either of those things. Eventually he grabs hold of the items and takes them out. He holds the cigarette in his mouth, struggling slightly to light it in the chilled October air.

Roman went to the zoo with Virgil today (can you believe the small emo boy had somehow never been to the goddamn zoo?!), which left Remus alone with his thoughts and his third cigarette of the day. He sighs and takes a long drag off of the cigarette. He exhales a ring of smoke, letting it linger around his head. With his thoughts less angry and jumbled, he snuffs out the cigarette and throws it into an old tin watering can. He takes out his phone and unthinkingly sends Janus a text.

rEmUs: dude

Very vague. Slightly threatening. Much like Remus himself. Janus responds almost right away.

Attractive bitch: What do you want?

How very friendly and inviting.

rEmUs: I'm boreddd 

Attractive bitch: That isn't what I asked.

rEmUs: what're you up to?

Attractive bitch: You still haven't answered my question.

rEmUs: I want to not be bored.

Attractive bitch: And what am I supposed to do about that? If you're just texting me to complain, then I'll be going. I have better things to do anyway.

rEmUs: Oh yeah? Name one.

Janus doesn't answer, and Remus knows he's won.

rEmUs: That's what I thought. You wanna come over?

Attractive bitch: Why would I do that? I barely know you.

rEmUs: becaaaause we're soulmates, and, unless I'm wrong (And I'm never wrong), that's what soulmates generally do.

Attractive bitch: Oh.

rEmUs: "Oh" what? It's a yes or no question, do you want to come over or not?

Attractive bitch: You should know that I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment.

Remus feels his heart sink. He ignores it.

rEmUs: That doesn't make us NOT soulmates, you know. Besides, I never said anything about relationships. You're really bad at this whole yes no thing. Are you coming over?

Janus doesn't respond for a few minutes, and Remus thinks he's being ignored for a moment until his phone chimes again.

Attractive Bitch: No. I'll see you tomorrow, Remus.

Remus's heart deflates even more at the obvious rejection. He laughs, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He laughs harder, holding his sides. A tear rolls down his cheek. He lets it. He was stupid to think that Janus would actually reciprocate his feelings. First his parents, and now his goddamn _soulmate_ doesn't even want him. He's unlovable, that's all there is to it. The feelings of abandonment hang heavy over him. He sniffs, tired of getting his hopes up. At least Janus didn't play with his heart like others had in the past. Remus wouldn't have been able to take it. He continues laughing hysterically, almost drowning out the music still playing from the speaker. Almost. 

He reaches over to turn it off, drying his face on his sleeve. Just before he hits the power button, he hears one last line:

_Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: if you know what song i quoted, I love you and you're my new favorite person.  
> Second: let me know what you thought in the comments, because I love hearing from you guys like seriously afjsadsgdklrljkl  
> Third: I made the mistake of writing this entire chapter on here, forgetting that it doesn't save, and lost all of it. I rewrote it as best I can, but I was absolutely pissed off when the page refreshed and it was gone.


	24. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Logan is back and he is more confused than ever before, hell yeah! AKA the chapter in which Logan describes the twins as over the top and expensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm finally writing this on my computer instead of my phone, so if things look different, that's why. Also, I might be updating once or twice a month instead of once a week from now on, although I'm sure you already figured that out lmao sorry... but yeah! I'm glad to be back!  
> Warnings: Swearing (I think that's it but idk)

***Logan***

Logan parks his mother's brown SUV in the Princes' driveway. Virgil had invited him and Patton yesterday, which thankfully gave him enough time to convince his mother to let him go. 

"We need to finish the project," he had argued, "it doesn't make a difference where we do it."

They were originally going to meet up at the library, but Virgil and Patton quickly became excited to study with Roman and Remus' groups. For some reason, Logan hadn't been able to say no to them, which was completely out of character for him. Normally, changing his schedule would have been a chore. One that he would rather die than do. Changing schedules means rescheduling every damn thing that he was planning for the rest of the week, which meant loads of unnecessary stress and anxiety. That on top of the pre-existing stress that came with group projects is a recipe for disaster. And yet, he still said yes when Patton Heart asked if they could change their plans. Why? Logan is still trying to figure that one out for himself. 

He runs a bony hand through his thick brown hair and sighs. There's no going back now. He opens the door and lets himself out, slinging his schoolbag over one shoulder. He walks up the dramatically long and twisted driveway of the twins' house and steps up to the front porch. He looks around, taking in the small garden of flowers and trees in the front yard, eyes lingering on the stone fountain in the middle. It's all over the top and expensive looking, much like Roman and Remus themselves. Logan shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from the yard. He knocks twice on the door, short, curt movements. He's taking this completely seriously, and there is no room for games. 

The door swings open to reveal an energetic Remus, a large grin etched on his face. 

"Logan!" he shouts, "Congratulations, you're the first one here!" 

Remus steps aside, gesturing for Logan to come inside. Logan nods once, letting the other boy talk. And the boy can talk so fucking much. Logan tunes him out, staring down at the phone in his hand. He half hopes that his mother will call him and tell him to come home just so that he can escape Remus' steady flow of one-sided conversation. Unfortunately for Logan, the screen stays unchanging, glossy and blank. Remus leads him into the main sitting room where Roman waits, already working away at his report. He looks up when Logan enters the room, but says nothing, settling instead for a polite wave before turning back to his computer. 

Logan stands awkwardly in the doorway for a few minutes, looking around the room. Unlike the yard, it seems pretty basic. The furniture is fairly inexpensive, reminding Logan of something you might buy for your first apartment after college, and the walls are completely bare but for a few paintings done by younger versions of the twins in golden frames. In the middle of the space is a long table covered in old paint stains and scratches. Logan has to admit, the room is far from what he expected, to say the least. 

He takes a deep breath and takes a seat in the chair opposite Roman. He sets down his bag, opening his laptop once he's settled. Once again, Roman looks up at him for a second, acknowledging his presence. Logan gets straight to work, not wanting to waste any time. After a while, he hears a light knock at the door and Roman gets up to answer it, Remus having disappeared somewhere upstairs. A moment later, Logan hears an excited "Virgil!" followed by friendly banter. Logan tries not to pry, but it's hard to ignore them, especially when Remus joins the two from wherever hole he had crawled out of upstairs. 

Logan looks up suddenly when Remus makes a rather inappropriate remark about his brother and the smaller teen. Virgil's awkward laughter follows, joined by a muffled slapping noise that tells Logan that Roman had smacked his twin over the head. _Wait,_ Logan thinks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, _are Virgil and Roman dating?_ It would make sense, the two had been pretty much inseparable the past week. Well, more like Roman had been practically hanging off of Virgil's side 24/7, much to the emo's chagrin. It would definitely make Logan's life easier, one soulmate happy without him. 

Even though Logan doesn't have any romantic feeling toward anyone, especially not Virgil, whom he had barely met, he still felt a slight tugging at his heart when the realization dawned on him. He doesn't understand why he's hurt, even if it's only a twinge of disappointment. This is what he wants, right? He wants his soulmates to not need him, to not _want_ him. To find someone better and leave him alone. So why the hell does he care? So what if Virgil is with Roman? Logan doesn't care. In fact, he's _happy_ that he doesn't have to worry about hurting Virgil like he did Patton. He's happy. He's happy he's happy he's happy. 

Except, he realizes, no matter how many times he repeats it to himself, he is still the tiniest bit crushed that fate had done this to him. How is it fair that he could have two soulmates (that he doesn't want, but that isn't the point), only to have them find other people without a second glance in his direction? Logan will admit that part of it is his fault, but his point still stands. Why give him any soulmates when fate could have just as easily given him none? But that would be easy, and nothing is easy when it comes to things like that.

Logan sighs; this is not how he planned for the study session to go, and it's only five minutes in. It's going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all so much, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll get you another chapter soon!


	25. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter with Patton, not much else happens that's too important to the over-all plot. Somewhat of a short chapter, so be warned. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooookay first things first; the new episode. Holyyyyyyyy shit. Also, Virgil's purple eyeshadow!!!! If I weren't gay, I might just have fallen in love. Also, I'm sorry it's taken me forever to upload, I've had some shit going on with school and family, so its been difficult finding the time to write lately. But I'm here now, so...!  
> Warning: Swearing, homophobic behavior.

<3 PATTON <3

Patton Heart tugs a gray hoodie over his head and grabs his bag. Roman, through Virgil, had invited him over to the Prince Estate for a large group study session...or something. He hadn’t asked for too many details, agreeing almost immediately after the text came in. To be completely honest, Virgil could have been asking him to commit mass murder with him and he would have said yes. He would agree to anything if it meant getting out of his house for a few hours. Plus, it didn’t hurt that it was  _ Virgil  _ that had asked him to come. Although he would never admit it out loud, he definitely has feelings for Virgil, despite only knowing him for a few weeks. But that is a problem for a different time.

Patton picks up his bag, hauling it over his shoulder before padding down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Usually, if he manages to slip out of the house undetected, his mother won’t notice until he comes back. Of course, that doesn’t mean he goes without punishment for sneaking out, it just means he won’t have to go through the torture of the alternative. Whenever his mother catches him on the way out the door, she always interrogates him to no end. Which, naturally, takes far too long for Patton’s liking.

He has one foot out the door before he gets caught like a deer in headlights. 

“Pat! Where do you think you’re going? You promised to help me with your sister, in case you forgot.” His mom stands on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed over her chest.

He turns, cursing internally. “Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that. I- can’t.” He finishes lamely, gesturing with his hands asif that would clear anything up.

She glares at him. “What do you mean you ‘can’t’?”

Patton fixes her with what he hopes is a semi-convincing apologetic smile. “I have a..big project coming up...I need to get it done with my group.”

She taps her foot on the ground impatiently. “Why am I only hearing about this now? Where are you meeting them?”

“Um...at the library,” he lies through his teeth, choosing to leave out the part that includes him and a bunch of other guys that are most definitely  _ not _ in his group meeting up at a big-ass mansion of a house. He ignores her first question completely.

His mother continues glaring at him, thinking. This is never a good sign for Patton, so he makes a quick decision, changing the subject to get her attention as far away from him as possible.

“So, did you hear that Uncle Thomas has a new boyfriend?” he asks, referring to the picture Thomas had uploaded to Instagram of him and another man with curly black hair and glasses.

His mom rolls her eyes, letting out a displeased scoff. “Yes, I did. You know, I was hoping he would grow out of that phase. It was fine when he was a kid, but now he’s an adult. It’s one thing to present as a homosexual, but to actually get a  _ boyfriend _ ?! That isn’t something I expected from my brother. I find it quite unsettling, to be frank. It just isn’t natural.”

Patton bites back a comment that would just get him in even more trouble. At this point, his mom has gone off on a tangent, no longer paying any attention to her son. Luckily, that gives Patton just enough time to slip out the door, running down the street before she can call him back. Not that she would, considering how worked up she had just gotten over Uncle Thomas’ love life.

Patton slows down when he rounds the corner, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. He tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie, hating the way it looks on him. It makes him look like a normal teenage boy. It makes him uncomfortable, much like if he were wearing someone else’s skin instead of his own. He supposes he could have worn his normal clothes under his hoodie and jeans, like he does for school, but he didn’t want to risk it. He already tests his luck five days out of seven, and he doesn’t feel like pushing it. 

He’s about halfway to the school before he realizes he has no plans from there. His original idea was to get to the highschool and figure his way to Roman and Remus’ house from there, but unfortunately Patton has no idea where the twins live. He thinks about calling Virgil and asking for a ride before remembering that Virgil doesn’t have a car, nor possesses the confidence that one needs before taking to the streets. 

He looks through his contact list before realizing that no one he knows would be able to give him a list. That is, everyone but Janus,and Janus intimidates him beyond anything else. He flips through his contacts again, as if a different solution would magically appear. Unfortunately, nothing changes, including Patton’s predicament. Sighing, he presses the call button, waiting for the other boy to pick up.

“Hello?” Patton jumps at Janus’ voice.

“Oh, hi. Do you know how to get to the Princes’ house?” He tries to keep his voice steady, although he feels childish talking to Janus anyway. Like a toddler looking for his mother after losing her in a crowded space.

The line goes silent for a moment before the other teen speaks again. “Do you need a ride or something?” His voice is soft, and he sounds tired, not quite his usual self. Patton decides he likes this Janus. The one that shows emotions, not hides them behind a false mask of indifference.

“Yeah, if you’re offering.” Patton shifts, hoping that the other boy will agree.

Janus sighs. “Where are you? I can pick you up on my way over.”

Patton wants to jump for joy. Although the slightly terrifying teen is far from his first choice, he’s still the best bet Patton has got at the moment.

“I’m at the school.”

“Why the fuck are you there?” Janus sounds confused, not condescending or harsh like Patton had been expecting.

“Uh...my uncle works here. I was helping him with grading papers and stuff.” Half true. Half a lie.

“On a Sunday?”

“Yes.” Patton leaves it at that. He’s sure done a lot of half-truthing today.

Janus doesn’t answer for a while again.

“Okay. Be there in five.” And with that, he hangs up, leaving Patton waiting in the chilly October air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love you guys! Leave a comment, tell me what you think of the fic so far!


	26. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just an update today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS, I JUST NEED TIME BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE PRODUCING CONTENT

I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I'm going to be honest with you. My depression has been slowly increasing once again and I need to take a break from writing to take care of myself. This is NOT me abandoning this fic, though, I'll put that out there right now. I'm not sure how many of you are still reading this, but for those of you who are, I love you guys so much! Your comments and kudos mean so much to me, so thank you. I'm letting you know that I will be taking a month off from writing, and will hopefully pick back up closer to the new year. I hate to let you guys down, but in order to produce decent content, I need to be at my best, and right now I am not. You guys are amazing, thank you for being so understanding,ily. <3<3 <3


End file.
